A Proposal of Everlasting Devotion
by Stellar Gal
Summary: Darien Shields needs to save his business and the only way to do so is to marry Serena DuMont. However, convincing her to marry him and stay married to him presents a challenge he wasn't expecting. Alternate Universe.
1. The Predicament

**Author's Note:** Hello, all I am back. I'm trying to work on an update to my fanfic "Blooming Love" but until then I'll be working on this piece. Please read and review, and please don't leave Flames, if you don't like the fic then don't read it, simple as that. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

"There is only one solution to your problem Darien." A blond haired man turned towards a taller, dark haired man, both dressed in impeccable suits.

"Don't say it, I don't want to hear whatever it is that you have to say."

"You're going to have to marry Serena DuMont. Hmm, Serena Shields, does have a nice ring to it."

"And he said it." Darien replied gloomily.

"Darien you cannot run away from this. The more you do the more your business will

suffer." Andrew said to Darien as he looked out the expansive window.

"Explain to me how marrying her will be beneficial to my company." The dark haired man turned away from the window that overlooked the docks and towards his friend and business associate.

"Marrying her will be beneficial because of her family's business. If they see that her family is standing beside you and your company your stock will not plummet and your board of directors will not call for your resignation. Hell, you're lucky they haven't called for it already."

"Have you met her?"

"Who?"

"Serena DuMont, you idiot."

"Yes, shes beautiful and intelligent, those both are qualities you need in a wife." Andrew replied, ignoring his friend's insult.

"Andrew, how did I get myself into this mess?"

"I believe it was when you did Mrs. Caldwell." Darien grimaced.

"I asked for that."

"The problem is convincing her why she needs to marry you. No doubt she has heard about your reputation, I believe the entire business world here knows about your very public affair. As well as how it ended."

"So the bottom line is that I have to marry a woman I don't know but also convince her how marrying me will be beneficial to her?"

"Exactly. I knew you would catch on sooner or later Darien. You should set up a meeting with her, considering the fact that her offices are across the docks from yours, it shouldn't be a problem." With that Andrew handed the phone to Darien. Dialing his secretary, Darien prayed that Miss DuMont would be too busy to accept his call.

"You have a phone call from a Mr. Shields, Miss DuMont." Serena looked out her window. _Shields, now where have I heard that name? _

"Put him through Patsy." She waited until the call was put through.

"This is Serena DuMont, how may I help you Mr. Shields?" She could hear the man clear his throat as if what he had to say was going to be painful.

"Call me Darien,I was wondering Miss DuMont if I can set up a meeting with you."

"Well Darien, you could have set that up with Patsy since she does know my schedule better then I do."

"If it pertained to strict business I would, but its a personal matter that I would like to discuss with you." Serena considered this for a moment, then it came to her. She recalled where she had heard that name before. "_Darien Shields, president of Shields Inc. had a very public, very disastrous breakup with Mrs. Bianca Caldwell." _She had heard about it from her father last week which quickly eradicated the idea of forming a partnership with the company out of his head.

"Okay Darien, I'll meet with you. Did you have any idea where we should meet?"

"Actually yes, shall we meet at Collin's, at 7 pm tonight?" Collin's was a posh eatery that catered to the business class; very upscale, very exclusive and very expensive.

"I'll see you at 7pm." With that she hung up her phone. Serena DuMont was no fool she knew that whatever it was Darien Shields wanted to discuss it probably had to do with saving his business.


	2. The Solution

**Author's Note:** I present chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own: Sailor Moon or Versace.

Darien walked into the entrance of Collin's, scanning the waiting area for a sign of Serena Dumont. Andrew had given him a brief description of the future Mrs. Shields. He was on the lookout for a 5'1 blond haired blue-eyed woman who often wore tortoise shell Versace glasses.

Serena exited the taxi and looked up at the tall building which housed Collin's. Taking a breathe, she smoothed her suite and walked towards the entrance. A doorman held open the door for her. "Thank you," she replied with a smile. She immediately recognized Darien Shields, tall, ebony hair, good build. As soon as they ended their conversation she had Patsy look up a photo, and she was not surprised to see that the man Bianca Caldwell had cheated on her husband with was very handsome.

"Hello Darien." Darien turned around and lowered his head, for he towered over her by over a foot. Giving her a quick once-over, he confirmed what Andrew had said, she was indeed beautiful.

"Good evening Miss DuMont, shall we go to our table?"

"Call me Serena, Miss DuMont makes me sound like a headmistress for an all girls school." At this Darien gave a soft chuckle which reminded Serena of chocolate melting over a fire. The maitre d' lead the couple to a private booth situated away from prying eyes at Darien's request. The last thing he wanted was speculation that he was on his prowl for another high profiled mistress.

"So, Darien, what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Why don't we wait until we've ordered and the food has arrived for that. The last thing I want is to be overheard. For now lets just try to get to know each other."

"Well whatever it is you have to say must be important, but until then I will humor you."

"Thank you. So tell me, Serena, why is it that I've never seen you at any of the high-profiled business gatherings?"

"That would probably be because you weren't paying attention." Darien didn't know whether to laugh or to take it as an insult.

"Its nice to see that you have a sense of humor. Often times women in the business world are stoic."

"Well, many yes, but thanks to my father I am not one of them."

"You're father is the head of one of the biggest and most profitable importing/exporting companies in this region."

"As was yours until that unfortunate incident." Darien looked into Serena's eyes, he should have known that she would bring it up. After they ordered and their food had arrived Darien decided to broach the subject of a marriage.

"Since you've brought that up, I might as well get to why I asked to meet with you." Serena braced herself, expecting him to ask her to put in a good word for him with her father.

"I think it would be benefit us both if we were to get married." Serena had been in the middle of taking a sip of water, but when she heard that she started having a coughing fit.

"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked once her fit subsided. He had been worried that she was going to choke, she would be no good to him if she were dead.

"What!" Serena screeched. _He must be insane, proposing marriage, I don't even know him. _

Darien looked around, making sure no one had overheard her, surprised to see that no one was looking in their direction, he continued.

"As you know, my company is going to suffer greatly in the next coming weeks thanks to my behavior, but I have found a solution to keep the impact from being severe. That is where you come in." Darien smiled. He knew that most women could not resist him, and more importantly he knew that his smile turned them into putty, in which he could mold them to his liking. Unfortunately for Darien, Serena was not most women.

"How would marrying you benefit me?" She arched her eyebrow skeptically.

"That is simple. Once we are married we can form a partnership with our two companies, creating an expansive corporation that would certainly dominate the east coast market."

"You expect me to agree to marrying you in order to save your company under the guise of really benefiting my own? You must be mad, Mr. Shields." Serena rose from her seat and made way to leave.

"Please, just consider it. I know from my sources that your father was considering creating a partnership, this would be for the best. If not for you, then at least think about it for your father." Serena paused, yes, her father had been wanting to align itself with Sheild Inc. especially after Diamond Industries had been gaining the upper-hand in the market, but to marry a man she didn't know and so far didn't like seemed absurd.

"Good Evening Mr. Shields." Serena exited the restaurant. Darien stared at the empty seat in front of him. It was not as if he _wanted_ to marry her, so far she seemed like she would be a troublesome wife.

Serena paced back and forth in her living room. Every now and then she would pause to stare out the window which overlooked the harbor. She hated to admit to herself that she found Darien attractive. His eyes were like pools of midnight, a woman could get lost in his eyes and if the rumors were correct, many had. Picking up the phone she placed a phone call to her personal assistant. If she were going to consider considering Darien Shields' offer there was some information she would be needing.

Darien looked out across the view from his balcony. He regretted ever meeting Bianca Caldwell, regretted their first tryst, their second one and every one after that. It wasn't that he was in love with her, but she was fun and since she was technically committed to someone else there was no way she would cling to him. How wrong he had been. Not only did she cling, she practically cemented herself to him when it was time for their affair to come to an end. He was not ready to give up his plan though. Picking up the phone he called Andrew, he needed information on his prospective bride. For she would be his, this was a challenge he was not willing to step back from.


	3. Serena Comes To A Conclusion

**Authors Note: **If this fanfic reminds you of something, then let it be known that I was inspired by two Harlequin Romance Novels, The Brides Proposition and The Token Wife. Thank you to those who have submitted reviews, they are all greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, Chanel, Ralph Lauren, Prada or any other name brand in this fic.

Flipping through the manila folder which had been placed on her desk, Serena noticed something fall to the floor. Reaching down to pick it up she found that it was a photograph. Midnight eyes stared back at her. Even in a photographs it wasn't hard to tell that Darien Shields possessed a magnetism that drew glamorous women to him like moths drawn to a flame. She went over the basic facts, date of birth, restaurants he chose to frequent, women he also chose to frequent, as well as his family history. His parents had been killed in a car accident when he was younger, leaving him to be raised in an orphanage since he had no other relatives. Serena felt a pang of sadness, her own mother had died when she was younger, her father not knowing how to raise a child on his own would take her with him to his business meetings, which is how she got involved in the business world, it gave her a chance to be closer to her father.

Darien held the photograph in his hand, mesmerized by the woman. Indeed she was beautiful, and clearly intelligent to have graduated cum laude from Harvard. He noticed that she hardly dated, only a few men had been listed, all coming from the business world, which was natural since he also took note that she had grown up in that world. She was essentially a workaholic, devoting her time between work, functions related to work and her father. Darien was well aware of the effect he had on women, he just needed to turn on the charm and he was sure he could get her to marry him, if not her, he had Andrew working on finding him another prospect.

Serena paced the interior of her office, she did not want to marry Darien Shields but she figured that if he was desperate enough to proposition her that he wouldn't stop at her once she refused. She thought of all the single high powered business women, and one name came to mind, Rei Asprey. Her father was involved in international sales, he had a substantial business and wealth accumulated from old money. She did not have a lot of experience in business but she did hold a figure head position on Asprey's board of directors. Serena and Rei had a few run ins in the past, all resulting with Rei casually insulting her, she could not stand that Prada clad woman one bit and the thought of her as Darien's bride somehow made her blood boil. Marrying him could not be worse then her company falling behind in the market. It was second to Diamond Industries as it is, but with Shields Inc. it would be the best. Serena would try and keep this all from her father until she made a firm decision, he would not allow her to essentially sell herself to a man he deemed respectable and callous. Picking up the phone she dialed a familiar extension.

"How can I help you Miss DuMont?"

"Patsy, can you please arrange a meeting with Mr. Darien Shields tonight."

"Where would you like to meet him?"

"Tell him to meet me at Chateaus Chalon tonight at 8, we'll discuss his business proposal over drinks."

"Yes, Miss DuMont."

"And another thing Patsy, please make sure my father hears nothing of this."

"Of course, Miss DuMont."

Andrew entered his business associates office, he had been summoned to enjoy good news.

"She found out about Rei." At this Andrew smiled, all he had to do was let the right people know what Darien was considering and he knew that Serena DuMont would not be able to resist.

"You had a good plan there Darien. Preying on the jealousy in a woman. It's a well known fact that Rei and Serena can't stand each other. Rei is quite beautiful too I can't see why you just wouldn't take her, she would hardly resist you, she's practically begging you to let her be your latest conquest."

"That is the problem, she would be too comfortable being Mrs. Shields that she wouldn't give into a divorce easily. At least with Serena, I can trust that she would leave without so much as a court date."

"Good point. So when is the wedding?"

"My guess is within the next month. Serena's assistant called earlier to set up a meeting at Chateaus Chalon, a romantic bistro, which only means one thing."

"She's giving in?"

"Exactly, although there will be a few business arrangements. I'll want my lawyers to draw up a nice prenuptial agreement dictating the terms of our personal assets as well as our business ones. No doubt her father will want to protect his company from my looting it."

"Just how do plan on getting past her father? I'm sure once the minister asks if anyone has something to say in regards to your union he would probably try to stop it."

"I don't know, I will have to ask my future wife what she thinks."

Serena was not much for going out after work, unless it was related to work so she had a hard time trying to choose an outfit. Finally deciding on a Ralph Lauren gray pencil skirt and black low cut blouse. Giving herself a quick satisfactory once over, she grabbed her red Chanel handbag and exited her apartment. Just as she was about to hail a taxi a black Lincoln Towncar pulled up to her stoop. The driver exited and held the rear passenger door open, Darien, dressed in an Armani suite, sans tie, stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to great your fiancée?"

"I have yet to agree to anything. Although I will admit that your proposal is intriguing, if I did agree to anything I would have a few requirements."

"Of course you would. Now be a dear and get into the car so we can continue this conversation over drinks." Darien stood aside and held the door open for her, after getting in he sat next to her. Too close for her own comfort Serena tried scooting away from him and his intoxicating cologne which reminded her of roses and musk. Darien noticed that she tried to scoot away from him, thus causing him to scoot closer.

"Does my proximity bother you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Why? You're a very attractive woman, and once we're married you're going to have to perform your wifely duties eventually." He smirked, which caused Serena to become very annoyed at his arrogance.

"I will be performing no duties whatsoever. If I were to say yes and we did marry, I would expect to sleep in separate bedrooms. There is no way I am going to complicate this by sleeping with you." Darien chuckled, admiring her boldness. He lent his head down and brushed his lips against her check.

"Trust me Serena, you'll be begging for me eventually."


	4. A Deal Is Reached

**Author's Note: ** Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, however I do own the plot for this one (sorta) lol.

* * *

"What are your terms, aside from sleeping in different bedrooms."

"This charade of ours must look to the world as if we're madly in love, there is no way my father will believe that less then a month after your scandal I've fallen in love with you."

Darien placed his hand over his heart, "That hurt."

"Oh shut up, you can't honestly think that people are going to believe we're marrying for love, but still we need to try and convince them."

"You know they are going to assume we're getting married because your pregnant."

Serena grimaced, "Yes, I am well aware of that, well they'll feel like fools once time passes by. How long do you think we're going to have to stay married?"

"Probably a year. That way our reputations will remain in tact after the divorce, you'll go back to your company, I will stay in charge of mine. Everything will be neat and tidy come the divorce."

"How do we go about this make-shift romance?"

"The classic way, of course. I will sweep you off your feet in a whirl-wind romance."

Serena took a sip of her Cosmopolitan and contemplated his plan. Sure it would convince their associates, convincing her father was another story.

"Just as long as you remember that just because I am marrying you does not mean I am going to become like one of your mistresses." Darien glared at her.

"Serena, let me make it clear, I cannot afford any more scandals, so once we're married, I will be faithful to you." Serena looked across the candle-lit table and into his eyes, she could see that he was telling the truth. _This is just for his company, in no way is this for you so don't get caught up in him, he is a womanizer. _

"And I will remain faithful to you." She offered him a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked across the table, noticing how the candle light flickered causing her hair to look like spun gold being consumed by flames.

The moment was quickly ruined by a a shadow looming over their table.

"Darien, fancy meeting you here." Serena looked up and into the cleavage of Bianca Caldwell. _Those have to be fake. _She had to give Darien credit, he did have good taste in women. Bianca was a natural redhead, hair so red it looked like it was on fire, her eyes were a deep shade of green. Her voice was the only thing that was bothersome, when she spoke it reminded Serena of nails screeching on a chalk board.

"Bianca, how are you?"

" I am fabulous, Robert is in England on business, so I'm all alone." _Unbelievable, here I am sitting underneath her giant chest yet she acts as if I am invisible. To top it off she is suggesting that Darien keep her company!_ Serena silently fumed, not giving Bianca the pleasure of pretending not to notice her. Darien was in a similar mood, he was annoyed with Bianca coming up to him in public, especially after the events that transpired the last time they were together. _Well there is no time like the present. If Serena and I are going to make this work, Bianca might as well be the first to know. _

"Bianca, you must know my girlfriend, Serena DuMont." This startled both women. Serena was not expecting him to start introducing her as his girlfriend and Bianca was not expecting Darien to be in a relationship with a wimpy woman like Serena DuMont.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure we've met at a function, not too long ago." Bianca smiled, or at least tried to, Serena just got the impression that she was gritting her teeth.

"It is nice to see you again _Mrs_. Caldwell. If you'll excuse us, Darien and I were just leaving." Darien raised his eyebrows but played along anyways, tossing enough cash on their table to cover their drinks and a tip he got up and helped Serena out of her chair. As they made their way towards the exit Darien grasped Serena's hand. She had to force herself not to jump at the contact, but she knew that he had felt her tense up. She knew Bianca was staring at them, it felt as if she was boring a hole into her back with two high powered laser beams.

"Thanks for the save." Darien said, letting go of her hand.

"I didn't do it for you."

"Then why did you?" Darien stood in front of Serena, staring into her eyes as if looking for the answer. _Remain calm, he has no affect on you. _

"I did it because I did not appreciate her chest in my face." Darien laughed, causing goosebumps to make their way up her flesh, despite the fact that it wasn't cold. Serena couldn't help but laugh along with him. _She is beautiful, even more so when she smiles._ Darien shook himself of the thought before it turned into more, this was a business arrangement and nothing more.

"I better get going, I have an early meeting."

"Let me take you back, my driver is just one call away. He usually stays close by."

"Thank you for the offer but a taxi will be fine. Goodnight Darien." Serena hailed a taxi and took one last look at Darien before entering the cab. She was afraid that their arrangement was not going to be as easy as she had hoped.


	5. It's Official!

**Author's Note: **I'm warning you all now that this is a LONG chapter, but I think its definitely worth it. Also,**t**hank you for all your support, it means a lot and is the main factor in my updating this fanfic, I hope you guys stick with me until the end of it.

**Disclaimer: ** Once again I remind you all that I do not own Sailor Moon or any name brands mentioned, if I did I would be living the life of luxury, instead I am sitting here in my dorm room typing this disclaimer.

* * *

Serena glanced at the clock, it would be another two hours before the work day came to an end. Shuffling through several files she took out the report on Shield Inc. Studying its contents she didn't notice her father walk into her office.

"What has captured your attention?" Serena's head snapped up. Fumbling with the file she managed to close the folder before he had a chance to see what she was reading.

"Dad, you should know better then to sneak up on people. I was just studying the latest reports on the the export to China. How are you?"

"Tired, as usual. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. Lucy is making her famous beef pot roast." Serena frowned, she had made dinner plans with Darien.

"I wish I could Dad but I have a lot of work to do tonight." Serena hated lying to her father but she did have a lot of work to do, it was just that her second job was now as Darien Shields' s girlfriend.

"Serena, need I remind you that I am your boss, so not only as your father but as your employer I am ordering you to tear yourself away from your work to join me."

"The thing is Dad, is that not only am I busy with work but I already have dinner plans."

This was a great interest to her father since he knew his daughter rarely went out.

"With who?"

"Oh, um, with someone."

"Someone? Interesting, does he have a name?" Serena felt as if she was back in high school, being interrogated by her Dad always made her feel like a child.

"Promise me that you won't become angry and I will tell you."

"Something tells me I am not going to like this, but go ahead."

"I am sorta seeing Darien Shields." Serena waited for her dad to start bellowing but instead he just took a seat in the chair opposite her desk. Charles DuMont was a smart man who rarely lost his cool in business, showing emotion was a key way for a rival to take advantage of your weakness. He looked at his daughter, her hands were busy wringing a handkerchief in nervousness. She was the splitting image of her mother, which is probably why he rarely got angry with her.

"You're dating the Darien Shields who was having an affair with Robert Caldwell's wife?"

"The one and only." Serena gave a wry smile.

"I'm just going to ask you one question, why?"

"If you get to know him Dad you'll see he is very charming"

"You've never let me down Serena, so I'm going to trust in your judgment, after all you are an adult, very capable of making your own decisions, especially when it comes to who you date. I just hope that this stays casual, for your own sake."

"I won't let you down, Dad."

Serena picked up the phone and dialed the number her assistant had left on her memo pad.

"This is Darien Shields."

"Darien, I can't do this." Serena could not hold back the tears any longer. Her father meant a lot to her and deceiving him, even for the sake of their company was too much for her to handle. Darien cringed, he hated when women cried, it made him feel uncomfortable, hearing Serena cry made him want to take her into his arms so he could comfort her, which made him even more uneasy.

"Are you in your office?" He could hear as she took a breath in an attempt to regain her composure.

"Yes."

"Stay there, I will be right there." Darien called Andrew to let him know that he would be leaving early.

Entering DuMont Importing & Exporting he made his way to the elevators only to be stopped by security.

"Sir, can we see your visitor's pass?"

"What? I don't have a visitor's pass, I'm here to see my girlfriend."

"Can we have your name as well as the name of your girlfriend."

" I am Darien Shields and the woman I am here to see if Serena DuMont." The security guard made a phone call, eying Darien with suspicion.

"I'm sorry to keep you Mr. Shields, you can take the elevator up to the 23rd floor."

"You have the most obnoxious security guard." Serena jumped, for the second time in less then an hour she was startled.

"Hello." She said as he closed her office door. _That sounded lame._

"Tell me why you can't do this."

"Lying to my father is harder then I expected. I told him I had dinner plans with you and gave him the impression that what is going on between us is casual, how is he going to feel once I tell him we're engaged?" Darien didn't know what to say, he never had to think of someone else when he did things, being an orphan allowed him to do what he pleased without caring what others thought.

"How about we invite your father to dine with us tonight?" Serena looked at Darien as if he had proposed a global takeover.

"What?"

"He isn't going to warm up to me if he doesn't know me, this way I will be able to be seen as a reformed man. By the time we announce our engagement it will appear as if the love of a good woman is all I needed." Serena had to hand it to the guy, he did seem to think of everything.

"Love of a good woman?"

"Of course, you know the saying, behind every great man is a great woman, so that would obviously mean you my dear."

"Right, how could I forget, I get to be the one _behind _you." Serena went back to her desk and put her signature on the files waiting to be sent out. "Are you sure you want me to invite my father?"

"Yes, now you go along and invite him, I'll wait here." Serena went to her father's office, bypassing his assistant once she saw that his door was open which meant he was free.

"Dad, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Darien and I would like to invite you to go out with us tonight."

"Are you sure Serena? I don't want to impose."

"Oh no Dad, I think it would be a great way for you two to get to know each other outside the business realm."

"If you insist."

* * *

Serena has been asked to wait in Darien's car while he and her father had a private word, but she decided to wait outside the restaurant instead since she wanted to see if both men came out in tact.

"Hello Serena." Turing around to see who was speaking to her she was surprised to see Davis Livero, CEO of Diamond Industries.

"Davis, what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting a friend nearby. I'm surprised to see you standing out here all alone. A beautiful woman like you should never be left unattended." Davis placed his hand on her shoulder.

Brushing it off, Serena replied, "I'm not alone Davis, not that its any of your business, but I happen to be waiting for someone."

* * *

"Darien, I asked you to stay behind because I would like to know what exactly you're doing with my daughter."

"Mr. DuMont, I have no ill intentions towards her. She and I simply enjoy each others company." Darien loosened his tie which was a nervous habit he had.

"So this has nothing to do with that Caldwell scandal? I may be getting older boy, but I am not an idiot. I know that simply being seen with my daughter gives you back some of the credit you had lost." Darien thought carefully, he didn't expect her father to be so bold, but now he knew where Serena got it from.

* * *

"It wouldn't be Darien Shields, now would it?"

"Again, I don't see how its any of your business, but yes, I am waiting for him."

"It's such a shame that you've decided to waste your precious time with such a man, who is undeserving of your attention. Bianca told me that you and he were dating, I was very much hoping it wasn't true."

"Davis, who I date is no concern of yours, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

* * *

"I'm warning you son, if you hurt my daughter for the sake of regaining your reputation in the business world I will personally ensure that you and Shields Inc. will pay."

"I assure you, you can trust me with her."

"Good, now go on ahead, I know how much Serena hates having to wait."

"Goodnight sir."

* * *

"Just know that I'm here for you Serena, I am the better man after all, in business and out."

"Davis, kindly step away from her."

"Hello darling." Darien greeted Serena with a gentle kiss on her lips. Shock waves coursed through her veins, but against her better judgment she found herself kissing him back. _This is just because Davis is standing there but damn, he is a great kisser. _

Darien ended the kiss, and focused his attention on Davis. "Have a good night Davis. I'm sure we'll be seeing you at the Doheny Auction next month." Darien led Serena to his waiting car.

Serena sat in stunned silence, thinking that she probably should have been paying attention to where they were going because she had no idea.

"Darien, where are we going?"

"Oh, I'm having Raul drive us to The Met."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

Pulling up at Fifth and 82nd Darien helped Serena out of the car. The Met's exterior was lit, although Serena had attended many functions there, it looked bigger to her for some reason. Fall was approaching, sending a chill through the air causing her to shiver. They climbed the expansive stairs until they were on the platform near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Do you want to tell me what we're going here now Darien? Its freezing and I would rather be at home, I have work to finish up."

"Just stand there. I want to do this right." Serena frowned, she was cold, tired and more importantly she wanted to find out what Darien and her father had discussed.

"Serena." Darien took her hand, and again she was surprised by his touch. Despite the cold his hand was warm and comforting to her.

"Even thought this marriage isn't going to be a real one I would like to at least do things the right way." Darien placed his hand in his pocket and withdrew a tiny blue drawstring pouch.

" So, I'm only going to ask you this once, will you marry me?" Serena gawked at him, then at the ring, a two-caret, platinum, Tiffany engagement ring. The only thing she could do was nod for if she tried to speak you probably would have cried. _I am entering dangerous territory. _Slipping on the ring he leaned down to kiss her only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

* * *

The Met- The Metropolitan Museum of Art located in New York City. 


	6. Cue the Wedding March!

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for all your support!

**Disclaimer: ** As stated before, I do not own Sailor Moon or any major name brands. Although it would be cool to own Darien, haha.

* * *

"Damn" Darien uttered as he looked at the caller id. before answering the phone.

"This better be important Andrew."

"I just wanted to know what happened with Serena."

"Andrew, it can wait until morning, I am kinda in the middle of something here."

"Oh, okay I get it. Sorry to interrupt. I'll see you in the office." Darien flipped his cell phone shut and placed it back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we should get going though, if I stay out here any longer I may freeze." Darien and Serena made their way back to the waiting car. It didn't take long to get to her place since she lived in the Upper East Side.

"I'll walk yo to your door." Serena wanted to tell him no, the last thing she wanted to deal with was a goodnight kiss. He walked her up and patiently waited until she unlocked her door.

"I think its about time we finished what we started." Before Serena could protest, Darien bent down and kissed her, not a gentle kiss but one filled with passion as if he were saying that he was going to make sure it wasn't their last kiss but one that promised many many more. He ended the kiss much to Serena's dislike, she may not care for him but she could not deny the way his touch made her feel. Wanting to steer clear of awkwardness she decided to ask him about what happened between him and his father.

"Before, I forget, how did it go with my father?" Darien didn't see the point in telling Serena the truth, it would probably make her feel even more guilty so for both their sakes he told her, "Nothing important."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? It isn't too late to back out."

"Dad, we have been over this, I have not been more certain of anything in my whole life."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know Dad, I know." The music began to play signaling to the guests that the bride was about to take the walk down the aisle.

"You can still make a run for it, I'll cover you." Andrew whispered in Darien's ear as they waited for Serena to walk down the aisle. The music started and the two men, along with the rest of the guests turned their attention towards the back of the church. Darien's breathe caught in his throat, never had he seen a more beautiful woman. Serena, wearing a simple strapless Vera Wang gown, golden hair streaming around her bare shoulders, was carrying a simple bouquet of red roses that contrasted with the white of her dress.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Darien, whispered in response.

"Yeah, neither do I."

For some reason Serena was nervous. It could have been attributed to all the people staring at her or to the fact that she was marrying a man she found dangerously attractive. _Just keep walking, do not fall. This would not be a good time to fall._

Once she laid eyes on Darien her nervousness melted away when he flashed her a boyish grin. Business arrangement or not, she was going to enjoy today, for it was her wedding day.

Darien and Serena faced each other as they prepared to say their vows. As Serena said her wedding vows Darien could see unshed tears sparkling in her eyes which reminded him of the sun hitting the ocean on a clear day. A part of him wished it could all be real for he never felt more connected with a woman then he felt at that moment, but knowing that he would have to let her go after a year made it easier for him to convince himself to not develop any deep feelings for her.

When it came time for Darien to speak his vows Serena was having a hard time not shedding the tears already welling up in her eyes, she stared into his eyes, trying to read for any sign of emotion for as he said his vows it was almost as if he really was committing himself to her for eternity instead of only a year. And thats when she felt herself slipping into the trap many had fallen into before. After they slipped on the matching platinum wedding bands, the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Darien didn't need to be told twice to kiss his bride, as he finished their first kiss as husband and wife he whispered into her ear, "You're all mine Mrs. Shields."

As the couple made their way down the aisle Serena caught sight of Rei Asprey smiling exclusively at Darien, whether he saw her or not was unknown. But it reminded Serena that he would never be hers, even if she wanted him. Their wedding reception was being held at a small elegant hotel near Darien's penthouse, where Serena's things had been delivered earlier that afternoon. Excusing herself, Serena made her way to the restroom to freshen up only to find that Rei had beaten her to it.

"Ah, congratulations, Serena DuMont, or should I say Shields? You are taking his name, right?" Rei said without turning her head.

"Thats right, as of today I am Serena Shields. I'm glad that you could make it to our wedding Rei."

"Oh Serena, there is no need for pleasantries I know you blackmailed Darien into marrying you by offering him the support of your company. But I can assure you that just because you're married to him doesn't mean I can't get him."Serena grit her teeth in frustration, managing to smile she calmed herself down and relied on manners to diffuse the situation.

"Excuse me Rei, I must be getting back to my _husband_. I do hope you have an enjoyable evening." Serena made her way back to Darien.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You look mad."

"Minor annoyance, thats all. I'll be fine." Serena glanced at all the people, couples could be seen dancing, business men could be seen discussing the stock market, their wives coming up to Serena and offering their well wishes. _If they only knew..._


	7. The Joys of Married Life

**Author's Note: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! For all of your support and reviews! I know that it seemed her father was way to complacent in accepting their relationship but this chapter just might change that.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own Sailor Moon or any major name brands, I am simply borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment, haha.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Serena screeched as Darien swooped her into his arms.

"Quiet down, before the neighbors think I'm trying attack you. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you across the threshold."

"You must be drunk."

"Isn't it tradition?" Darien fumbled with the keys in his hand. He never noticed how dark his hallway was.

"To be drunk on your wedding night? I suppose so."

"I meant carrying the wife over the threshold. Why won't these damn keys go into the lock?" Serena tired and worried about being dropped decided to give Darien a hand.

"Let me open the door, if I left it up to you a year will be up before we know it." Taking the keys from his hand Serena unlocked the door from her position in Darien's arms."

"Don't drop me." She warned as he stumbled into the dark penthouse.

"Calm down." Darien set her down in the living room and went to turn on a lamp. With light Serena had a better look at her surroundings. The living room was nicely decorated, she guessed that it was done by a professional, but what she saw lacking was personal mementos. There were no photographs, not even a coffee table book to display his interests.

"Would you like to see your bedroom?" Darien noticed that she looked tired.

"Yes, please." Leading her down the long hallway they stopped at a door on the right.

"Here it is." He opened the door and turned on the light for her. The room was painted in a light cream shade, her new bedroom furniture waiting for her to use. Although she agreed to move in with him she kept her own apartment and older furniture there. She wouldn't want to have to look for a new place when their marriage came to an end.

"Do you like it? I had my cleaning lady put all your clothes and possessions away for you."

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

"Well, I am going to go dress down, it has been a long day." Serena turned around to see where his bedroom was, and to her dismay it was directly across from hers.

"By the way, the door to the right of your room will take you to the bathroom." Daren informed her before closing his door.

_Great, what have I gotten myself into? I should have listened to Dad, he is always right._

She walked to the set of drawers and found that her pajamas had been placed in the second drawer. Taking them, along with her toiletry bag she went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. After washing all the makeup from her face, brushing her teeth and taking off her wedding dress that had been comfortable but after the fifth hour became a nuisance.

Darien unbuttoned his shirt, tossing his tuxedo jacket onto the bed. He went to his dresser to get out his pajama bottoms. His thoughts flashed back to having Serena in his arms, there was no way he could live with that woman and keep his hands off her. He would have to think of a way to persuade her in changing her mind about sleeping in separate bedrooms.

Serena returned to her room, grabbed her notepad out of her bag and started jotting down notes. She tried to concentrate on formulating a plan to present to her father in regards to fusing DuMont Importing & Exporting with Shields Inc. Finding the complete silence deafening she reached into her purse and took out her iPod. Music had always helped her focus on the task at hand.

Darien was restless. It was his wedding night and the only thing he was doing was paperwork, while his darling new bride was in her bedroom, across him his, doing who knows what. Darien opened his door to find Serena's closed, he could see that she had the light so he decided to knock. After getting no response he opened the door to find her resting against her headboard with a small stack of papers surrounding her. Noticing the earphones he figured that was why she didn't hear him knocking. He took a moment to take in his view. Serena was clad in over sized men's pajamas tapping her pen against her notepad to the beat of a song. Darien had been with many women in the past, they were all the same though. Glamorous, highly made up women, usually clad in tight, revealing clothing, but never had he been more attracted to a woman then he was at the moment. _If this is how I feel about her wearing pajamas, there is no way I can survive a year. _ He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Serena looked up, to see Darien standing over her.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like a tour of the place since it is now your home?"

"Sure, there is no way I will be able to focus on work tonight anyways." Serena tossed her paperwork aside and rose from the bed. Darien was clad in black pajama bottoms and a white ribbed tank which he had been wearing underneath his dress shirt. Serena tried not to pay attention to his body being so close to hers as he led her down the hall back towards the living room.

"I didn't notice earlier how big your place is."

"I have the whole floor."

"Wow, thats impressive" The two made their way towards the living room. Before entering the living room Darien pointed to a kitchen on the right, adjacent to the foyer.

"That is where you will find the kitchen and adjoining dining room." Leading her past the living room they came to a flight of stairs.

"My office is up there, along with a spare bedroom and guest's bathroom." Serena was impressed, despite her wealth her own apartment was much smaller compared to his. Then again she did not own the entire floor of a building. She did however grow up in a palatial brownstone on Park Ave in which her father still lived. He led her back to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"I would take you out the balcony but its freezing tonight."

"It's okay, I'll just check it out tomorrow."

"What were you working on earlier?"

"Oh, I was trying to come up with a plan to present to my father and to the board regarding merging our companies."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I'll just have to sit down with him, present to him the information regarding our companies and that of Diamond Industries and see what happens. I know my father, he will refuse at first but once he realizes that its for the best I'm sure he'll agree."

* * *

"I will not hear of this!" Charles DuMont, quickly forgetting his business ethic, roared.

"Dad, how can you be like that? You know its for the best, I'm not asking you for a firm decision, I am simply asking you to present it to the board."

"I knew there was more to that man marrying you then the idea of love."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means my dear daughter, that Darien Shields had an ulterior motive in marrying you. I've read the recent reports in the paper, Shields Inc. is lucky to be hanging on to third place, especially with Diamond Industries courting their contracts!"

"But thats why we need to merge with his company! We would have a firm grasp, Dad don't forget that our grasp on 2nd place is slipping too!"

"Serena, I refuse to discuss this any further. I know what that man is planning, once he gets his hands on our company he will dismantle it, and throw us both out!"

"How can you say that? That is simply not true Dad. This is for the best of our company, not only our employees but our shareholders as well!"

"You can't go to the board without me Serena, and I refuse to give up my place in the company I have dedicated my entire life to."

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I've done my homework, once I got married I inherited Mom's position on the board, you remember, the one that has been vacant for 20 years."

"If you go to the board Serena both you and Darien will regret it!"

"Then change your mind Dad so I won't have to." Serena let herself out of her father's office and returned to her own. She paused at her assistants desk before entering her office.

"What can I help you with Mrs. Shields?"

"Can you please call an emergency board meeting?"

"Is this on your father's behalf?"

"No, its on my own, just tell them to be here at 5, I have a proposal in regards to DuMont's future." Serena went into her office and closed her door. Never in all her life could she remember being as angry with her father as she was at that moment. True, she did provoke him and it did not help matters in bringing up the memory of her mother but it was the only way she could get her point across.

* * *

"Mrs. Shields, the board is now ready for you."

"Thank you Patsy."

Serena grabbed her portfolio and made her way to the conference room.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting."

"Yes, Mrs. Shields, especially since you're father is absent."

"Yes, well seeing that I know have a position on the board I've decided to use the opportunity to present to you all an idea on how together we can put Diamond Industries back at third place where it belongs."

"Well we are all ears."

"Thank you, Mr. Hanson."

* * *

Serena practically ran from the elevator to Darien's office.

"Is Darien in?" Serena paused long enough to ask his assistant.

"No, Mrs. Shields, he left for the day about an hour ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"I'm afraid not." His assistant looked at her with pity.

"Thank you then." Serena flipped her cell phone open and dialed Darien's number but only reached his voice mail. _Where could he be? Don't you mean, who with?_ Serena took a taxi back to Battery Park. _Home sweet home. _It was odd for her to consider this new place home, it didn't reflect her personality whatsoever and she doubted that it reflected Darien's either. She noticed a note with her name on the foyer table. _Serena, I'll be out late tonight, don't bother waiting up. _

"Hmm" Serena said aloud. Having had a long day she wanted to relax so she went to her room to change in lounge clothes. Grabbing the cordless phone and remote she decided to decompress by watching an old black & white movie and Chinese food. Punching the all too familiar number of her favorite place she ordered a #4, #7, #9 and a #12. Food was always a source of comfort to her in times of stress, lucky for her that she had a fast metabolism. Not wanting to waste an entire night though she worked on merger paperwork so she could present to Darien whenever he chose to come home. Glancing at the clock Serena noticed it was after 1am.

* * *

Darien entered into the penthouse as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake Serena since it was just after 6am. _My wonderful wife, asleep in her bedroom._ He didn't count on the foyer table being in his way, he cursed when his thigh made contact with the hard surface. Walking into the living room he saw that the television had been left on. He went to turn it off and turned around to see Serena asleep on the couch, papers and cartons of Chinese food strew across the coffee table. Darien considered waking her up, deciding against it he was about to walk out of the room but he bumped into a table. Serena awoke with a start. "What's going on?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Darien replied with a smile.

"What time is it?" Serena asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"6:15 am." Darien answered after glancing at his watch.

"Did you just get back?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago." Darien replied looking a tad sheepish.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, I slept on Andrew's couch. He and a few of my colleagues decided to throw me a post-bachelor party."

"How nice of them." Serena replied with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You sound as if you don't believe me."

"Darien, I know your past track record and I also know that what you won't get from this marriage you'll probably find somewhere else." Serena immediately regretted her words, she didn't know what had come over her. She was angry that Darien hadn't called to tell her where he was or that he wouldn't be coming home at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Darien you know what it means. You could have called."

"I left you a note." Darien was beginning to get defensive.

"Yes, saying that you would be home late, not that you wouldn't be home at all!" Serena had no idea where her anger was coming from, but she couldn't control herself or Rei and Bianca from flashing in her mind.

Darien was not one to back down from an argument, "I can't see why you would care its not as if you're my real wife." Seeing the look on Serena's face made him feel immense guilt. She looked as if he had physically slapped her across the face, she took the time to gather her paperwork before responding to him.

"You're right." She stormed down the hall and slammed the door to her bedroom.

Sitting down on the couch, Darien placed his head in his hands. _What have I done?_


	8. It's Time To Consummate the Marriage

**Author's Note:** I'm well aware that my chapters are short, 8 pages on Word looks much much shorter on-line, but as the story progresses the chapters will be getting longer. I've removed the angst from the genre, but more conflict will be coming up. In regards to the fashion references, since the story takes place in New York City, I'm trying to incorporate NYC landmarks and brands those in high-profiled positions would frequent and wear. If you have a problem with that, then don't read the story, simple as that.

**Note to Out There: **Thank you for your detailed review, I just wanted to go over the things you left. 1. Asprey, the UK jewelers, this I knew from reading Vogue, it just happened to be the first name I could think of when giving Rei a last name. I usually tend to rely on my friends for names of minor characters. 2. The Met is one of my favorite places in NYC simply because I want to work in the Costume Institute 3. I didn't have a setting when I first started writing the fic, but both of the businesses are based in the Financial District of Manhattan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, or any major name brands, including The Mercer Hotel in NYC.

* * *

Serena was going to be late to work. She had never been late to work in all of her professional career but she refused to leave until Darien was gone. She had only left her room to shower and get ready for the day. She chose a simple black and white Chanel suit with black crocodile flats. She took great enjoyment out of getting dressed for she loved clothes. She harbored a passion for fashion that she had to abandon because her father wanted her to take his place as CEO once he decided to retire, or at least that had been the plan until their argument. She paced her room waiting to hear the front door close signaling that Darien had left. _I wonder what that man is up to. If he doesn't leave soon we will both be late. _Waiting for him to leave was childish but Serena was too ashamed to face him, he was right, she was not his real wife thus she had no right to question him or his actions.

Darien walked carefully towards Serena's door. He could hear her mumbling to herself. _She is probably trying to think of a way to call for an annulment. _

"Serena, can you open the door?" Serena's head turned to her door, although angry with Darien she was curious about what he had to say. _He's probably spoken to his lawyers about an annulment. _

Taking a step forward she opened the door just enough to see him.

"What is it?"

"I've made you breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, I, um, just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I had no right to say what I did." Darien racked a hand through is already tousled hair.

"It's okay Darien, looking back on it I realized that you were right.

"I was?"

"Yes, Darien, I had no right to pry into your personal life." Serena replied, very aware that he once again was invading her personal space.

"You and I are technically married so you do have every right to pry just as long as I have the right to pry into your life. Deal?" Darien put out his hand, waiting for Serena to shake in acceptance. Serena shook his hand and let him lead her to the dining room where he had a breakfast spread waiting.

"I didn't know you could cook." Serena stated as she took a look at the food he had made. French toast, fresh fruit, eggs and orange juice in a crystal carafe were sitting on the table waiting to be eaten.

"Yeah,well being I taught myself how to cook when I got my own place. Do you cook?"

Serena laughed at his question. "No, I've tried several times but they all ended in disasters. Since I was a little girl and up until I moved into my own place our family housekeeper, Lucy, prepared our meals."

"What about after you moved out of your father's home?"

"After moving out my fridge was stocked with heat and serve foods and if those ran out I would just eat take out."

"I can relate, often times I've had to rely on take out since I would be too consumed with work to make myself dinner. If you'd like I can give you a few cooking lessons." Darien offered as he served her a plate of food.

"I would like that."

* * *

Darien paused at his assistant's desk to gather the files he would be needing for the day along with his messages.

"Mr. Shields, Charles DuMont is waiting for you in his office, he said he had something rather urgent to speak to you about."

"Thank you Stacy. How long has he been waiting?"

"15 minutes sir." Darien walked into his office and closed the door wondering what business his father-in-law had to discuss.

"Hello Mr. DuMont. What can I do for you?" Darien greeted, still not being comfortable enough to call him by his first name.

"You should know what I'm here for."

"I'm afraid I don't." Darien took a seat behind his desk focusing his attention to the man in front of him who appeared very agitated.

"You court my daughter for a month, convince her to marry you and a day later you want to merge our companies, and not only is that not good enough for you but you also turn my daughter against me."

"My DuMont, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Well I will enlighten you. Serena called a board of directors meeting yesterday and managed to convince them that if DuMont supports Shield's Inc. we would both profit from it."

"Well she is right. We would both benefit greatly from it. But how did she manage to call a meeting with the board if she isn't a member?"

"Let me give you a brief history of our company. DuMont Importing & Exporting used to be called Wentworth Importing & Exporting, it had been formed by my wife's father, after he died my wife, Selene, had inherited it. She held the position as president of the board after Serena was born and ran it for a short period before her death. Before dying however she had a will drawn up giving Serena the right to fulfill her position after marriage."

Darien had no idea that marrying Serena would give her such power, she hadn't mentioned it to him. _Was this why she agreed to marry me after all? _

"I understand that you are angry sir, but I had no idea Serena was going to present it to the board without your position. In regards to my turning her against you, that is untrue. If Serena is angry with you sir that is between you both." Charles DuMont rose from his chair, "I can see that there is no use in talking to you, but just know Darien that I will not leave my company without a fight." He walked out of the office without giving Darien a chance to explain that he held no such intentions.  
Serena was concentrating on a report of their latest shipment to Mexico when a beep from the intercom interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"It's Mr. Shields on the line for you ma'am." _Ma'am, that makes me sound like an old woman. _

"Darien, to what do I own the pleasure of phone call?"

"I had a very interesting visit from your father today." _Oh, no._

"Let me guess, he was not very pleased about my actions."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had every intention of telling you, yesterday."

"Right. Well, how are you going to diffuse the situation?"

"I'm hoping that once he speaks with the board and sees that hes outvoted he'll lay his pride aside and sign the papers when the lawyers are done drawing them up."

"I'll talk to Andrew and let him know what's going on. By the way, what time should we leave for the Doheny event?"

"Oh no, I totally forgot it was tonight. I'll have to leave here early to change." Serena reached for her agenda and sure enough it was penciled in. _How could I have forgotten? _

"I'll pick you up after work, that way we can go home, change then leave to the event. It's being held at the Mercer so it'll take forever to get there, being late shouldn't be a problem."

"Sounds like a plan. I have a lot to get done, so I will see you at 5."

* * *

"We're going to be even later then we already are." Darien shouted to Serena's closed door. Serena paused, clad only in a slip, in front of her open closet. Glaring at the door her husband was on the other side of, he had been ready to go within twenty minutes while she had been standing at her closet. Serena wondered how men could take less then twenty minutes to get ready yet for women it took over an hour and even then they were not satisfied.

"I'll be out in less then ten minutes."

"You said that twenty minutes ago." Darien ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

After trying on ten different dresses Serena finally decided on a navy A-line Carolina Herrera dress. She took out a matching clutch and filled it with necessities, standing in front of her mirror she slipped on her heels and put her hair up in a simple French twist. Grabbing her white coat she opened the door to find Darien wearing a black suit with a Hermes tie in shades of red and black. _Gorgeous, the only word I can use to describe him. _

"Finally." _Amazing. _

"Thank you, I think. Should we be going?" They made their way to the awaiting car and were on their way to the hotel.

"Darien!" Bianca Caldwell cried as Serena and he entered the crowded room. _ That woman must have a tracking device on him._

"Hello Bianca, how are things?"

"Fabulous, as usual. Although Robert and I have finally decided to separate."

"What a shame." Serena could not help from replying. Bianca shot her a look of pure hatred.

"Yes, I suppose it is, but really it is for the best."

"Well Bianca, I see some people I need to speak to, have an enjoyable evening." Grasping Serena's arm he steered her out of Bianca's path.

"What people?"

"No one in particular, I just can't see why she won't leave me alone."

"I think she's here with Davis Livero." Serena replied while watching them across the room. That woman had no decency, then again Serena married the man who was probably why the Caldwell marriage was over.

"What makes you say that?"

"See for yourself." Serena gesture towards the back of the room.

"I'd say they were a match made in hades."

"Darien, is that jealously I sense?"

"I have no reason to be jealous. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the room. Let me take your coat to the coat check." Smiling, Serena allowed him to slip off her coat, while he headed for the coat check she headed towards the man in charge of the event and accepted a glass of champagne offered to her by one of the floating waiters. After speaking with Mr. Escobar, the director of the Doheny Fund she went to take a look around at the items that were going to be auctioned off. And that was when she spotted Darien with Rei Asprey. Rei had her hand on Darien's arm while he laughed at something she said. Serena had never seen him laugh like that, his entire face animated, his smile making him appear younger then his 30 years. Serena felt a pang of jealously and embarrassment. Her husband, of less then a month, was blatantly flirting with another woman while his wife was in the room. Serena downed her glass of champagne and grabbed herself another. It would take four more glasses, over the course of an hour, for her to make the decision to leave without her husband. Speaking of Darien, she scanned the room and noticed that he and Rei were gone. Taking her room out of the coat check she exited the hotel and hailed a taxi.

* * *

Darien entered the dark penthouse. He had become worried when he returned from the hotel's library and found his wife missing. Walking past the foyer he noticed her coat on the floor, picking it up he tossed it onto the couch. He noticed the chill in the penthouse, and looked towards the balcony where Serena was sitting on a chair, still in her dress, but without her shoes, she couldn't remember where she had left them.

"Serena, what are you doing out here? It's freezing." Serena didn't bother to turn around. She had found a bottle of vodka in Darien's freezer, she didn't know how much she had drunk but it was enough for her to feel completely numb.

"I don't feel a thing." Darien walked closer to her, he saw the vodka bottle in her lap.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Everything." She whispered. Darien stopped down next to her, taking off his coat he put it around her shoulders so she wouldn't catch a cold.

"Come back inside, before you get sick."

"I'm fine out here. Darien can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Darien was worried, he didn't think she was the type of person to drink so something must have driven her to seek alcohol for comfort.

"Why didn't you just marry Rei Asprey?" Serena asked looking into Darien's eyes, with not only sorrow in her voice but her eyes as well. Darien moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Because she wasn't you."

"Can I ask you something, Serena?"

"Mhm." She nodded her head.

"Why did you say yes?"

"Because I wanted you, not your company, just you." Darien helped Serena up, stumbling a little he managed to help her back into their place, he made sure to close the balcony door, and turned his attention to his wife. Her hair, which had fallen out of its twist and cascaded around her shoulders, gleamed in the moonlight. He led her back to his bedroom and sat her on his bed, kneeling down in front of her he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was not a chaste or gentle kiss, but one filled with fiery passion, he felt her respond back with equal fervor, she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He pulled away, before advancing any further he needed to know that she really wanted this.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Serena responded by kissing him and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Each of their articles of clothing were carefully unbuttoned and unzipped in a slow dance of seduction. Pausing every so often to place a gentle kiss on each other's exposed skin, the two lovers let their bodies communicate in ways words could never express.


	9. The Morning After

**Author's Note:Thank you for all your reviews! Here is chapter 9, I'll be posting 10 soon, until then you'll have to sit in suspense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the character names from Sailor Moon, along with any other major brands/products. **

* * *

Serena awoke to find her head laying on a male chest. _Oh my god, what did I do?_ She glanced up and saw Darien fast asleep. She tried to move but his arm was holding her firmly in place. Taking his arm off of her waist she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Last night's events were fuzzy in her head. Grabbing her slip from the pile of clothes on the floor she tugged it over her head. Picking up the rest of her clothes she quietly exited Darien's room and headed for the bathroom to shower.

An hour later Darien opened his eyes and stretched his arms. _Wait a minute..._ Looking to his right where Serena had been tucked into his body, he noticed she was gone. He rose from the bed, bent down to grab his boxer briefs and put them on before going to find his wife who had recently taken up the act of disappearing. He noticed her bedroom door open but didn't find her in it. After searching the penthouse he noticed a note had been stuck to the fridge. _Darien, I went out for a bit, I'll be back soon._

Walking though the park Serena tried to piece together the past night. She remembered arriving to the auction with Darien, and him taking her coat, as well as when he said she was the most beautiful woman in the room, but she could not remember much after that. Passing by a couple laughing at something, it came flooding back to her- Rei's hand on Darien, his face alight with laughter, and the fact that they had disappeared together. Tears threatened to fall but were quickly swiped away, with both anger and hurt flowing in her veins, Serena returned home to confront Darien.

Lounging on the couch, watching a documentary on the late Classical period of art, Darien was surprised to hear the door open and quickly be slammed shut.

"We need to talk." Serena announced, tossing her keys on a table. Darien rose from his seat on the couch, and instead chose to sit on the back of it, facing a very angry Serena.

"What happened?"

"Did you sleep with Rei?"

"What!" Darien yelled, which in turn startled Serena. _I'm the one who is supposed to be angry here! _

"You heard me. I saw you two last night laughing and flirting as if I wasn't there. The next thing I know you both disappear from the room."

"That explains why you left without telling me."

"Well what did you expect? For me to waltz up to you and give you permission to sleep with Rei!"

"I didn't sleep with Rei." Darien whispered. Serena crossed her arms across her chest, it was the only way she felt physically able to stand up to him.

"Really? Then where did you go?"

"I went to the library in the hotel to make take a call."

"Right."

"How can you not believe me? Do you really expect me to sleep with Rei then come home and sleep with you?"

"I don't know Darien, you had no problem sleeping with a married woman!"

"We've been over that Serena." He replied with a dangerous growl. "What happened to the beautiful woman who gave herself so freely to me last night?"

"You took advantage of the fact that I had had too much to drink!"

"I asked you if you were sure and in your one moment of lucidity you initiated what happened last night."

"Well obviously I wasn't lucid if I agreed to sleep with _you_."

"So what you're saying is that you wish it had never happened?"

"Exactly. I wish none of this had happened!" Serena yelled in frustration. Darien walked past her towards the entrance, he grabbed his keys on his way to the exit, opening the door he turned around and looked her in the eyes, "Keep it up Serena and you just might get your wish." The door closed behind him leaving Serena feeling more alone then she had ever felt in her entire life.

For the next three weeks they avoided each other as much as possible. Serena would leave for work before he did and would make sure to arrive home so she could have enough time to eat dinner and shut herself in her room, burying herself in work. Darien spent the majority of time at his office, he had even slept there a few nights. Andrew had offered him the use of his couch, but Darien declined. The nights he was home he would lock himself in his office and not head by to his room until he knew Serena would be asleep. They lived as two strangers, the only communication they had was through their assistants. Her father still held out on the merger, but they still had ten months to go until their divorce. Serena hadn't spoken to her father in weeks, she no longer had him and she no longer had Darien. _As if I ever had him to begin with. _

Darien shifted his eyes away from the computer screen and to the photo sitting on his desk, his wedding photo. It was the only personal memento he chose to display, the photos had arrived the week before so he went out and bought a frame for it. The rest were in his desk in his home office. _What am I going to do with you Serena?_ How could something so right go wrong so fast? He couldn't concentrate on work; in meetings he barely knew what was going on. His once seemingly work oriented life was now turned upside down and he could do nothing about it. To think this has been all just because he had been seen talking to Rei. It was true that Rei had been flirting with him, she had even suggested that they have an affair, and when he laughed at her suggestion she had been livid.

"_Darien, you and I would be so good together, you and I make much more sense then you being with Serena DuMont." Rei grabbed Darien's arm. _

"_Shields." Darien took her hand off of his arm. _

"_Excuse me?" Rei asked looking offended. _

"_Her last name is Shields now." _

"_Yes, although that fact I try to forget. It saddens me to know that it could have been mine. I know you would have come to me if she hadn't said yes." _

"_Thank god she did." Darien replied. _

"_You can't mean that Darien. She is a boring workaholic, no where near being good enough for you." _

"_Stop there Rei, for I will not allow anyone to insult my wife." Darien's phone began to ring, excusing himself he went to find a secluded spot to take the call from Andrew. Rei stormed off in the opposite direction heading for the ladies room. _

"You look like crap." Darien's attention turned from the photograph to Andrew who was standing in the doorway.

"Thank you Andrew. I always knew I could count on you for words of encouragement."

"Trouble still brewing in paradise I presume?"

"Yeah, she still isn't speaking to me."

"Have you tried speaking to her?"

"No."

"Why don't you just tell her about what happened with Rei?"

"Andrew, she accused me of being unfaithful to her even though I had made it clear that I wouldn't break our wedding vows." Darien pushed himself out of his chair and stood to look out the window.

"True, but Darien, how much longer do you plan on not speaking to her?"

"Until she starts speaking to me."

"One of you is going to have to break down eventually."

"Key word being eventually."

"I still think telling her the truth would solve all of your problems. Although if this is just a marriage of convenience I can't see why it would bother you. Unless you feel something more then friendship for her."

"She needs to learn to trust me."

"Darien, are you falling for her?" Andrew asked, genuinely interested. He knew his best friend had been with plenty of women but never had he actually fallen for any of them.

"I don't know Andrew. There is something about her that has me enraptured and I am willing to spend more then a year being married to her to find out what exactly it is."

Hearing the door unlock, Serena contemplated making a mad dash to her room, then squashed the thought. This was her home now too and she had just as much right to watch the news in the living room as Darien did. If he didn't want to speak to her that was his decision. Darien went straight to his bedroom later emerging freshly showered and dressed in a pair of black casual slacks with a white polo, water droplets glistened in his ebony hair. Serena could have kicked herself for looking up at him, it was a good thing they weren't speaking because there was no way she would be able to say anything coherent. Taking a seat close to her Darien took the remote from her grasp and turned off the television.

"This has to end." Darien positioned himself so he was facing Serena.

"You're right." Serena admitted.

"You need to learn to trust me Serena. We cannot keep having the same argument over and over again."

"How can I trust you if you're flirting with other women?"

"Since its that important to you I will explain to you what went on between Rei and I that night." Darien went on to explain the conversation he had with Rei. After he was finished Serena felt like a heel for being jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry for being irrational. It's just that when I woke up in your bed I jumped to all the wrong conclusions."

"Thats perfectly understandable, just next time stop long enough to talk to me about it instead of hurling accusations."

"I'll make sure to do that." Serena said lightly.

"Come on, its getting close to dinner time why don't I give you that cooking lesson?"

"I hope you have a massive bottle of antacid some place because my cooking is horrendous." Darien laughed, "I'm sure I'll live."

After dinner, which consisted of overly cooked pasta and chicken that would have been burned to a crisp had Darien not rescued it, they relaxed watching a movie. Serena had fallen asleep before the end though, Darien didn't want to leaver her on the couch so he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. After tucking her in he went out on the balcony to think over what Andrew had asked him. _Am I falling for her? _

Darien awoke the following morning to the unpleasant sound of Serena hurling in the bathroom followed shortly by the flush of the toilet. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Darien exited his bedroom and walked the short distance to the bathroom. He saw Serena sitting on the floor, looking pale. He grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and soaked it in cool water, pressing it to her forehead, he padded her face with the cloth and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." Serena mumbled while trying to straighten her attire.

"No problem. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's probably stress or a twenty-four bug."

"Do you want to see a doctor?"

"No, thats not necessary. I'm going to go get dressed." Serena brushed past him and into her room. _This can't be happening, this just can't be happening. _Half an hour later Serena emerged from her bedroom, clad in lounge pants and a sweatshirt. She went out to the living room where Darien was drinking coffee and reading a book.

"I'm going to the drugstore, is there anything that you need?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, thats not necessary." Before he could change his mind Serena quickly exited the penthouse and headed to the small drugstore that was just around the corner. Less then half an hour later she rushed back into the penthouse and back down the hall towards the bathroom, only pausing long enough to announce, "I'm back." Darien looked up at her retreating form and mumbled, "Well you gotta go, you gotta go." Forty-five minutes and three chapters later Darien went to investigate, fearing Serena had taken ill again. He gently knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Serena, are you okay?" Opening the door Serena peered up at him, with tear tracks visible on her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant." She said before dissolving into tears.


	10. Hold the Baby Announcements

**Author's Note: **Someone reviewed that a pregnancy test can't be taken the day after conception, well duh. Of course not, if you read correctly **Celestiall** you would have seen that she finds out three weeks later. "For the next three weeks they avoided each other as much as possible." Other then that, thank you for the reviews, I introduce to you chapter 10 which will have to suffice until Thanksgiving when I can get chapter11.

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Serena headed for her room, followed closely by Darien.

"You're pregnant? How?"

"Darien, do I really have to explain to you the miracle of life?"

"No, what I mean, never mind." Darien stood in the doorway watching her movements. Serena went around her room collecting clothes, toiletries and accessories, then headed to the closet where her overnight bag was kept. She tossed it to the bed, then began packing it.

"What are you doing?" Darien inquired.

"I'm packing." Serena folded her clothes and placed them into the bag.

"I can see that. Where are you going?"

"Home."

"This is your home." She paused and looked up at him, she would almost think that he looked hurt, brushing aside that thought she zipped the bag.

"I meant my home, the one I lived in before all of this happened."

"Why are you going back?"

"I need to think. A baby was never part of the deal."

"A lot of things weren't part of the deal, but we can handle it together."

"Thats what I need to think about."

"What? Us being together?"

"Among other things,having a baby would complicate things. How can we have a clean and easy divorce if we have a child?" Darien felt as if he had been socked in the stomach, he felt as if he was struggling for air.

"As opposed to not having the baby? Is that what you're saying?"

"I don't know anything right now. What I do know is that I need to get away from here so I can think."

"You mean me."

"What?" Serena tried to exit the room but was blocked by Darien's body.

"You said that you needed to get away from here, what you really meant is that you need to get away from me." Serena couldn't answer him, he was right, she did need to get away from him.

"If we really are going to have a child we can make it work, even if we do eventually get a divorce." Darien had always wanted a family, ever since losing his own, and now that he had been given the chance Serena threatened to take it from him.

"Darien, please let me go." Serena pleaded. Darien moved out of the doorway allowing her exit. He watched as she walked down the hall and heard the door close, thrusting Darien back to the solitary life he had thought was gone for good.

* * *

Serena unlocked the door to her apartment, it was just as she left it but for some reason it didn't evoke the same feelings of home that it had in the past. She left her bag on a chair and went to the windows that looked out onto Central Park. Unconsciously her hand went to her abdomen, she recalled the look of hurt on Darien's face which he quickly hid behind a inexpressive mask. _A baby? How can we have a baby if we don't even love each other? _Walking into her kitchen she made a mental note of what food to buy, she grabbed the phone book from the alcove which housed her desk and looked up obstetricians in Manhattan. Darien had said that they could raise a child together but first it was important to find out that she was pregnant from a doctor first. After unpacking her things she did what she always did in times of stress, immersed herself in her work. This time thought it was to no avail, instead of taking her mind off of Darien all she could do was think about him. They had a great time making dinner together, sure she wasn't the best at cooking but he made her laugh and she felt that they had a connection but whether she wanted to explore that connection was another story.

* * *

Darien went out to the balcony, he needed to think, so much had transpired in the last three hours that he still hadn't been able to take it all in. Although he had never told anyone, but having a family meant a lot to Darien, since he had lost his own at a young age, he never expected it to happen this way. For one thing he had never dated women looking to settle down, but now that he had and the prospect of having a child with Serena loomed in the distance he couldn't be happier, but the fact that she contemplated not having a child scared him. He would need to convince her to come back to him, that although they may not be in love, they could at least stand each other enough to raise a family. He would give her the space she needed, trusting that in a few days she would have made up her mind and come back to home.

* * *

"Mrs. Shields, I just got your lab results back and the test came out positive."

"Positive?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, its just unexpected thats all. Dr. McHale, how far along am I?" The doctor scanned her chart.

"Four weeks, your due date should be around end of June, beginning of July. I'll be prescribing pre-natal vitamins for you and get you a list of activities and foods you should avoid."

"When will the morning sickness subsist?"

"Most women I've seen report that it stops around the fourth month which is probably women tend to have a decreased sex drive during their first trimester. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, I'll make sure to schedule a follow up appointment with the receptionist." Dr. McHale exited the examination room to allow Serena privacy while she changed back into her own clothes. Again her hand skimmed her abdomen, inside her there was a life growing, a life that she and Darien created, sober or not, she did have a part in it. Grabbing her purse she exited the room and went to meet with the receptionist to schedule her appointment.

* * *

"Romance."

"What about romance?"

"Darien, you need to romance her. Women love that stuff, you of all people should know that. How else did you get those women to fall all over themselves over you?" Darien shrugged his shoulders.

"I never had to try. They pretty much lined themselves up once I was featured in Fortune." Andrew frowned, he was getting nowhere.

"Well one way or another we're going to need to find a way to get your wife back home."

"How about flowers?"

"Now you're thinking Darien, women love flowers and candy, oh and jewelry. I have yet to meet a woman who doesn't love expensive gifts."

"What should I get her?"

"Just go to Tiffany or Cartier and tell them your wife is mad at you, I'm sure tons of husbands have shopped there in your situation."

"Andrew, I don't think she is mad at me, I think she wants to leave me."

"I doubt it Darien unless there is something you're not telling me." Andrew looked at Darien awaiting an answer, he only knew that Serena had gone back to her own place but he hadn't been told why.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

"Can I help you find anything in particular?" A salesman asked.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm just browsing." Twisting her wedding ring, Serena walked through the baby section at Barney's. Her hands rested on a pink cashmere receiving blanket.

"Beautiful, but from what I hear, they are a nightmare to clean." Serena glanced up and realized that a tall attractive blond green eyed male was standing next to her.

"Do you have children?" She asked.

"Oh god no. My sister has twin one year olds so whenever I visit she always complains of their messes." Serena laughed at his facial expression.

"Parker James." The man extended his hand.

"Serena Shields." Serena shook his hand.

"Are you shopping for yourself Serena or for a friend?"

"Oh, I'm just looking around. I take it that you're shopping for your sister?"

"You have that right. My nephew's birthdays are coming up so I was trying to find something for them that they don't already have."

"You could always give them a gift certificate, that way your sister can buy something they need." Parker looked at Serena and grinned, showing off a perfect set of pearly whites.

"That is something that I definitely hadn't though of. In appreciation I would like to take you to lunch."

"That is not necessary." Serena objected.

"Don't worry Serena, I know that you're married to Darien Shields."

"What? You do?"

"Of course, I'm sure all of New York does, or at least those who read the New York Post. They commemorated your snagging one of the most eligible bachelors which now means more women are going to be coming after me." Parker and Serena walked towards the customer service area.

"You're on the list?"

"Well thanks to my family and their ingenious publishing expertise I happen to be, but only because of my money and 'dashing' looks, as they put it."

"Wait, you're Parker James, as in being related to Noah James?"

"Guilty as charged. He was my grandfather, but my dad runs the business and my brother will take the helm when he steps down."

"What about you?"

"I've made my career being the rich playboy, minus the bunny outfit."

"Thats a shame, I'm sure you would look great in a bunny outfit."

"As would you. So, are you up for having lunch? Serena eyed Parker with interest, she didn't have many close friends in the city, the majority of her college friends lived abroad. _It couldn't hurt._ Serena agreed, the pair exited Barney's and talked as they made their way to a restaurant nearby.

* * *

"Wow Darien, in terms of a mess I'm sure this one tops them all."

"Andrew, I need advice, not scrutiny."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're right. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. She was talking about not having the baby but I highly doubt she would..." Darien trailed off, he couldn't even think of the alternative.

"Just give her the time she needs, I'm sure that once she figures everything out she'll come back.

HR width"80"

"Davis, isn't that Serena Shields?" Bianca asked the gray haired man sitting in front of her.

"Where?" Davis asked, looking up from his menu.

"To your right. That's not Darien she's with either."

"So it is, I wonder who that man is. Bianca, do you think that she's taken a lover?"

"Davis, don't be daft. No woman would ever cheat on Darien Shields, but we can use this to our advantage."

"How so?" Davis set down his menu, giving Bianca his full attention.

"It's all too simple. You want Serena, I want Darien. By planting a few untruths in their heads we'll have them walking into our arms in no time."

* * *

"Thank you for lunch, Parker, I had a great time."

"So did I Serena, and I'm not one who usually has platonic girlfriends."

Serena laughed, "Well being an eligible bachelor, that doesn't surprise me."

"Do you need a lift back to your place?"

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer." After exchanging information and promising to see each other again, Parker and Serena parted ways.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Darien had no word from Serena. Although through the grapevine he heard that she had lessened her workload. He wanted to call her, but remembered what Andrew had told him, if space was what she needed he was willing to wait for her. Hearing a knock at his door, Darien rose to answer it. _It can't be Serena, she wouldn't be knocking on the door of her own home, or would she? _

Opening the door, it wasn't Serena he saw but Bianca Caldwell.

"What are you doing here Bianca? The last time you were here I told you to never come back." Bianca looked miffed but flashed him a sultry smile and walked past him into his place.

"You really need to work on your manners Darien. When Robert left I didn't become rude and unwelcoming."

"Bianca, what is that you want?" Darien was beginning to get frustrated.

"Well Darien, I thought that I would come and let you know that I saw your wife dining with a blond fellow at Olives, you know where its located at, don't you?"

"Yes Bianca, its in the W Hotel."

"Exactly. The W Hotel, what a wonderful place that is, you remember don't you Darien? We had some great times there." Darien didn't want to remember any of the moments he shared with Bianca, but Serena being seen with another man, now that was something of interest to him. He hated the thought of having to get more information from her.

"Did you recognize the guy?"

"Oh yes, his name is Parker James, one of the most eligible bachelors in Manhattan. Very good looking and very wealthy. His family owns a highly successful publishing firm."

"I've heard of him. Is that all Bianca?"

"For now Darien, but if your wife is not sticking to her marriage vows, I can't see why you would." Before Darien could kick her out, she left the penthouse and entered a black Mercedes that had been waiting for her.

"How did it go?"

"As we expected. He attempted to remain impassive but I know that he is definitely intrigued."

"Good. Paul, take us to Fifth and 86th."

* * *

"Thanks for coming over Dad."

"I heard you and your husband have separated, is that true?"

"I suppose so, although I see it more as a vacation from each other. Have you thought more about the merger?"

"I figured that was what you wanted to discuss. To be honest with you, I have thought about it and you were right, it would be highly profitable, so I've given the go ahead, the only thing we're waiting on is the paperwork from your husband's end so we can file a report with the SEC."

"Thank you Dad." Serena hugged her father. "There was something else I wanted to discuss with you."

"What was it?"

"Dad, Darien and I are having a baby."

"Congratulations!" Charles DuMont emitted a smile, that Serena hadn't seen in years.

"Dad, I didn't think you would be happy for us."

"Why not? I've always wanted grandchildren and your husband is a good man, now tell me why are you taking a 'vacation' from each other?"

"This pregnancy was unexpected so I just needed to time to think."

"Have you spoken to him since you left?"

"No, although I probably should, its unfair of me to be like this."

"I would say so. Serena, if you care about the man then I suggest you let him know. The last thing you want is him thinking that you're meeting with lawyers to draw up divorce papers."

"Dad, as usual you're right." Serena and her father continued their conversation from the afternoon until dinner time, her father had to decline her request to stay over for dinner since he was on his way to meet an old friend. Serena prepared to spend the night in when her intercom buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Serena, its Davis Livero, I was hoping to speak to you for a moment, its important." Serena was going to tell Davis to go to hell but reconsidered.

"Come on up." Pressing the button allowing him access to the button Serena waited at her door for him to come up.

"Good evening Serena."

"Davis, what was so important that you had to come to my home?"

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up, its a horrible thing your husband did to you." Davis padded Serena's shoulder in a motion of comfort.

"What are you talking about Davis?"

"The affair of course. It was bad enough when Bianca was still with Robert, but now when Darien is married himself, what a disgusting display of shamelessness."

"Affair? Davis I think you have things all wrong."

"That can't be possible Serena, I saw her leaving his building this morning looking quite rumpled." Serena felt as if she was going to be hit by another wave of morning sickness. She had wondered why he hadn't contacted her but Parker advised her that he was probably just giving her the space she needed. How wrong had he been.

"Davis, I'm not feeling well, can you please leave?"

"Of course, I'm sorry Serena. If you need anything, know that I am here for you." He gave her a hug, which she absentmindedly returned, before leaving.

* * *

"He's cheating on me Parker, with that, that woman!"

"Serena, calm down, I don't think its wise for you to be getting mad in your condition." Parker sat in her lounge chair watching as she paced the room.

"This explains everything. I wondered why he wasn't calling, not even at work, he's probably glad that I left. This way he can return to his normal life, and now with the baby, whats going to happen Parker?" Serena stopped pacing and started to cry. Parker rose and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She had confided in him everything about the relationship she had with Darien and Parker, being a New Yorker, wasn't surprised. Marriages of convenience were as common place as joggers in Central Park.

"Serena, I doubt he would lie to you. You need to calm down, you've said that Darien promised to stay faithful to you, if he didn't plan on it I doubt he would have married you." Serena wiped away her tears.

"You're right, I'm being overly emotional for nothing. If anything I think Davis was just trying to cause trouble."

"Exactly. Now why don't we go out and get some frozen yogurt from Tasty Delight?"

"Parker, you sure do know how to perk a girl up."

HR width"80"

Darien, thinking he could wait as long as possible for Serena to come back found that after Bianca's visit that was just not going to happen. He thought about calling Andrew, perhaps going to visit one of his past haunts, but he figured Andrew would try to talk him out of his plan. Darien's plan was to visit Serena, take her flowers, and essentially plead with her to return home.

"Raul, can you take me to Serena's place?"

"Sure thing Mr. Shields."


	11. Too Stubborn To Say I Miss You

Author's Note: Someone asked why Serena asked the doctor how far along she was given that she only slept with Darien once. Well, stop and think for a moment of how she felt, stunned, in disbelief, horrified, so naturally she wasn't going to be asking the most sensible questions. Thank you for being patient with the long wait, this chapter isn't very long but when you reach the end of it hopefully you'll understand why I ended there. Again, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. The only thing I own is the plot line and I reserve the right to use it and change the names that belong to Sailor Moon.

* * *

With roses in hand, Darien was heading towards Serena's apartment when he saw a car pull up. Pausing to see if it was Serena and Parker James, Darien's suspicions were confirmed when out came a laughing Parker James helping Serena out of the car. Serena headed up the stairs towards the door with Parker close behind, his hand resting on the small of her back as she unlocked the door. Before he could be seen Darien turned around and walked down the block where his own car was waiting. He didn't know why he had turned around, he could have just gone up to her just to see what she would say, but what could she say that would make the feeling of betrayal disappear? Bianca had been telling the truth, Serena had been spending time with another man. It wasn't anger or rage that filled Darien, no, it was more akin to the feeling one gets when realizing that hope is lost. Looking down at the roses in his hand only reminded him of what he had lost. _I have not lost anything._ Darien swore to himself.

Having arrived back at his own apartment, Darien tossed the bouquet into a nearby trashcan and went up to his dark and empty place. Pouring himself a glass of scotch, Darien moved out onto the balcony, taking a sip he closed his eyes and let the liquor burn its way down his throat. For a brief moment he held the hope that he would be able to reconcile with Serena and that they might be able to have a normal happy life as a family. Darien didn't want to admit to having any deeper feelings for Serena than caring for her, especially now that she was going to be the mother of his child. He knew he shouldn't have walked away, he should have introduced himself to Parker James and spoken to Serena like he had originally intended to.

* * *

" Serena, where are your glasses?" Parker opened a cabinet to find dishes, but no glasses.

"On the left." Serena replied as she entered the kitchen of her apartment. Parker moved to the left cabinet and opened it to find a set of clear glasses. "Ah, here they are." Parker grabbed two and poured lemonade into each one. Handing one to Serena they sat down at her dining room table.

"Have you given any more thought to what we spoke about earlier?" Parker asked.

"Yes, but Parker you make it seem easier then it really will be. I can't tell him that I am falling for him." Parker eyed Serena skeptically. "Why not?"

"Because, if I tell him how I feel and he rejects me, it will be horrible and just complicate things even more."

"Or he just might tell you that he has the same feelings for you." Serena sighed.

"Darien, although having had flings with many women, is intent on having a family, the only reason he would want me in his life is as the mother of his child, not as his wife."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that I would just be an incubator."

"I highly doubt that." Parker replied.

"Perhaps you're right."

"I know I am, now be a good girl and give him a ring." Parker handed Serena her cordless phone. Serena looked at the phone in her hand and took a deep breath before punching in the digits of Darien's cell number.

* * *

The ringing of Darien's cell phone brought him out of his reverie, looking behind his shoulder he could see that his phone was on the coffee table, the bright light of the caller id screen lighting up the dark interior of his living room yet he didn't go to answer it. Darien didn't care who was calling; not being in the mood to speak to anyone he let his voice mail pick up the call.

"Its just his voice mail." Serena whispered to Parker.

"Leave a message." He whispered in return. Serena glared in response but waited for the beep before leaving a message.

"Darien, its Serena, I would really like to talk to you so I'd appreciate it if you would call me back, thanks." Serena set her phone down onto its cradle, wearing a look of disappointment. But to be honest she did not know what she would have told Darien, having reached his voice mail did give her a sense of relief. She now had time to think over what to say to him.

"What makes you so good with relationship issues?" Serena questioned Parker as he flipped through her business magazine.

"I'm the youngest of two sisters and a brother, they ensured that I knew how to treat a woman right which is why they, along with my parents, disappointed that I'm still single unlike my brother who is semi-happily wed."

"Semi-happily?" Serena inquired.

"Well my brother Joshua and his wife Naomi have been married for five years but I think it's more out of obligation than to love."

"Because of the children?" Serena figured that the only reason two people would stick it in a marriage that they were unhappy in was due to kids.

"No, because of the money. Naomi comes from a prominent family of vast wealth so my parents were thrilled that our families would be joining together, I'm sure that my brother and sister-in-law love each other but I think that the obligations played upon them by our perspective families has squelched passion."

"That is a shame."

"Yeah, which is why I am not keen on the whole marriage thing."

"So you prefer to remain free from romantic entangles and sleep with as many women as possible?"

"Exactly." Parker looked down at his watch. "Speaking of women, I must be going, I have a date at 10 that I must get ready for." Serena walked Parker out to as far as the lobby.

"Goodnight Parker and have fun." Parker gave a wave as he walked out the door.

"That's Parker James."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I've played racquetball with him a few times down at the gym."

"What do you know about him?"

"I know that he is probably the most sought after bachelor, next to you of course."

"Thanks, but as you seem to have forgotten, I am no longer a bachelor."

"Ah, yes, that's right. Well then I guess that leaves more women for Parker and me. He is considered the modern day Casanova, except for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"He doesn't go after married women. Which makes it hard for me to believe that he and Serena are having an affair."

"Andrew you saw him coming outside of her building with your own eyes."

"They could just be friends."

"Pff." Darien scoffed.

"What's with the pff? Don't you think that women and men are capable of having platonic relationships?"

"I don't think that he is." Darien stared out his car window as Parker James hailed a cab.

"He, meaning Parker James?" Andrew looked out to see what Darien was staring at.

"Well of course Andrew."

"Why don't you call Serena back and see what she wanted. Where is your driver?"

"Oh, I sent him out, he probably went to a liquor store for some cigars."

"So are you going to call her? Or better yet you might as well visit her since you're in the neighborhood." Andrew hated to be the one to point out the obvious, but he was growing restless, Darien had called him half an hour ago in sounding terrible and asked him to meet him in their precise location.

"I am not going to visit her, I may call her back, and I may not."

"Isn't it a little too late to play hard to get Darien, you two are married."

"Tell me more about Parker James."

"Why? Are you going to require a background check on all of the people in Serena's life, because if so I can tell you now that you'll be in divorce court within six months."

"I just want to know what it is in him that she prefers to me."

"It could be that he pays attention to her." Andrew replied with a smirk, he wanted to go back to his place and watch the game on ESPN, not sit here in the dark interior of Darien's car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darien asked with a look of shock.

"Think about it." Andrew replied as he exited the car. "Goodnight friend." Darien watched as Andrew walked across the street and got into his own vehicle and drove away.

The shadows on the ceiling looked like wild animals in a zoo, trapped in the dark confines of night. Serena turned over and looked at the clock on her right. The green glowing numbers let her know that it was little after 2AM. She had not heard from Darien but tried not to worry, he was a busy man and probably didn't have time to check his calls. Unless he was ignoring her and Serena couldn't blame him, she had rushed out on him and had not seen or heard of him since. Serena made her way down the hall to her bedroom and settled into bed; too tired to change she let the long day slip behind her as she fell asleep.

Darien shuffled the papers on the desk of his home office and glanced at his wedding photo, Serena's smiling face stared back at him, he missed her more then he cared to admit. Darien had essentially lived alone for a long time, out of all his female conquests he had never felt the inclination to co-habitat or ever marry. He had figured that he was meant for the permanent life of bachelorhood but once he married Serena and now with a baby on the way Darien could not imagine his life any other way. Darien did not miss the string of women or the nightclubs he used to frequent. What he did miss was his wife.


	12. A Bit of a Tease

**Authors Note:** Valued readers I present you this teaser chapter I found that I had written years ago. I'd like to continue this story and complete it if there are still people out there interested in reading it. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Gerri!" A small blond woman jumped from her desk and dashed into the office located behind her, stumbling as she went.

"What can I do for you Mr. Livero?" Davis Livero sat at his desk; the blinds had been drawn leaving him cast in shadow. Gerri found him to look even more menacing then usual since the only light came from a standing lamp in the corner of the room.

"Gerri, I want you to find out everything you can about this supposed separation the Shileds' are in. It may be of great advantage to me." Gerri had been working for Davis Livero a little over a year, never had he entrusted with her such a responsibility. She usually served him coffee, picked up his lunch and other mundane tasks.

"You want me to spy on them? Sir, wouldn't you be better off hiring a P.I for that?" Davis looked up at his assistant with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't want _you _to spy on them Gerri, I'd just like you to keep an open ear for any rumors or office gossip. If I remember correctly you have a friend who works for Darien Shields. Although hiring a private investigator isn't a bad idea."

"Yes I do, she works as Mr. Shield's assistant. I will definitely keep an ear out for you Mr. Livero. You can count on me sir." She replied with a little too much enthusiasm. Even after working for him for over a year he still made her nervous.

"Gerri, that will be all, let me know as soon as you find out any pertinent information. Oh and Gerri I don't need to remind you that this is strictly confidential."

"Yes sir and as soon as I find anything out you'll be the first to know. Your appointment for 1:15 will be meeting you in the conference room as you requested." Davis didn't bother to respond as he watched his secretary exit the room and go back to her desk. He logged back into his computer and pulled up the record of a private investigator he had used a few years before to look up dirt on one of his competitors. He needed all the leverage he could find to shake things up between Serena and Darien.


	13. Homecoming

**Author's Note: **Thanks go out to everyone who took the time to read and review. I greatly appreciate it and it's given me the push needed to carry on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

* * *

A repetitive knocking sound roused Serena from a restless sleep. She didn't know who it could be, her father would never stop by without calling first and very few people knew that she had returned to her old apartment. Grabbing a robe she tied it as she walked to the door peeking through the peephole surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Darien…" Was all Serena could manage; she was taken aback by his visit. Several days had passed since she called him and she hadn't received a call back. She wasn't sure she'd see him again, at least not without the presence of divorce attorneys.

"I miss you." Darien had made the decision to swallow his pride and be honest with his wife. He didn't want to play games anymore. _I may not love her but I care about her._

"Oh Darien I miss you too." Serena admitted as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, which he was happy to reciprocate.

"Just one question…" He mumbled into her hair as they embraced. "…Who is Parker James?" Serena felt like she should be annoyed by his intrusion into her privacy but she couldn't help herself from laughing.

"He is just a friend, you have nothing to worry about. Maybe you should come in since it seems we have a lot to talk about." She said as she stepped aside to allow him entrance into her apartment. They sat on her couch while she told him more about Parker and asked him about Bianca's visit to their marital home. It was in comparing stories that they realized there were two people involved in trying to set them against each other, Bianca and Davis.

"Why would they even bother?" Serena asked Darien.

"Well Davis has business reasons to try and get you in his corner and well you know Bianca."

"Should we do anything?"

"I don't know but I know there is one thing we can try that might dissuade them."

"What?" Serena looked at him skeptically.

"You can come home." Serena took in a sharp breath and realized that she did want to go back to their home. He had admitted he missed her and she him, which was a big step. Plus they also had the baby to consider something he had yet to bring up. She had a feeling he was scared of what changes a baby would bring and truthfully she was scared too.

"Okay." She said almost instantly twisting her wedding band nervously.

Darien felt relieved. He wasn't sure she would agree so easily. While they had discussed what had kept them apart the last few weeks they had yet to discuss why she had left in the first place. He still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that the beautiful woman sitting across from him was pregnant with his baby. _Our baby._

* * *

Darien was on the way back into his bedroom from the kitchen when Serena pulled something out of her luggage as she unpacked that caused him to pause and do a double take. What Serena had pulled was a small mint green blanket, the perfect size for a baby. He wasn't prepared for the mix of emotions that would hit seeing something like it, knowing that Serena had bought something for their child filled him with a renewed sense of hope. They had all but admitted that they cared for each other perhaps he could convince her that even if they didn't love each other they would surely love their child and could be a family.

"Can I come in?" Darien asked as he knocked on the door frame of Serena's room.

"Sure." Serena replied. She quickly let the small blanket fall onto the pile of clothes she had unpacked. _I wonder if he saw the blanket. _

"I think there is something we're both avoiding Serena." _And here it comes. He saw the blanket._

"You mean the fact that I'm pregnant with your child." Serena turned to look up at Darien. She was glad that he had brought it up because if he had left it up to her she would wallow in denial until her due date. She wasn't even sure if she was going to have the baby until she spontaneously blurted out to her father that she was pregnant. She wasn't sure what her feelings were for Darien but she knew that whatever happened between them she was determined to be a good mother.

"Exactly." He chuckled.

"Darien, I made a promise to be here with you for a year, I don't see why having a baby needs to change that. If you don't want to be involved in the baby's life after that I understand." Serena said with a confidence she did not have because deep down she wanted Darien in their child's life with her.

"I'm not going to leave you alone to raise a baby Serena. Maybe we can try it make it work together." It was as close to asking Serena to stay married to him as he could get.

"I don't know Darien, everything is so complicated as it is. I think I just need time to think it over." _Be careful Serena you don't only have yourself to think about anymore. _

* * *

Serena sat on the couch in the living flipping through channels on the television, Darien had gone out to grab them dinner which gave her time to think over what he had said earlier. _He wants to stay married for the baby. Do I?_

She had never really thought about having kids, most of her time and energy was consumed by work she hardly even had time to date and here she is married with a baby on the way. _It sounds perfect on paper except for the fact that we don't love each other. Maybe Darien is trying to do the right thing by sticking by me, maybe he's afraid that divorcing his wife and baby would damage his reputation even more. _

"I'm back." Darien greeted, interrupting Serena's thoughts. He set the food down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I rented a dvd for us. It's an 80s classic."

"Really, what did you get?" Serena asked curious about Darien's taste in movies.

"She's Having a Baby." He replied with a grin.

"Very funny." Serena scowled.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2:** This chapter reunites the lovebirds but with Davis up to no good will their reunion last? What will his private investigator come up with?

**Disclaimer Part 2: **I also do not own any rights to the motion picture mentioned in this chapter.


	14. A Private Investigator Is Retained

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I notice a few people have asked for longer chapters and well I'd just like to ask that you bear with some shorter chapters for now. I'm still trying to find my way after having abandoned the story for almost six years but I'm happy to be back in the realm of fan fiction. Again, I really appreciate your time and thoughtfulness in leaving reviews. It truly means a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any brands, films, books mentioned in this story.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Davis had asked Gerri to get information from Darien's assistant, Stacy however Gerri was having a harder time than she had anticipated. The two friends had met for lunch twice and both times Stacy didn't mention anything about her boss or his wife. Gerri had tried to pry by asking leading questions but it had gotten her nowhere. She was resigning herself to the fact that if she didn't report anything soon she'd be fired when at lunch that afternoon Stacy mentioned a tidbit of information that perked Gerri right up.

"Mrs. Shields called the office today." Stacy said in between bites of a Cobb salad.

"Really? What did she say?" Gerri asked eagerly.

"Well she asked if Mr. Shields had a free lunch today."

"Does he?"

"Yeah, I let her know he had an hour free in between budget meetings. I think she was planning on stopping by and surprising him because right after I answered she thanked me and hung up."

Gerri practically skipped back to the office excited to finally have something to report to her boss. When she got back to her desk she noticed his office door was open so she went ahead and walked in and reported what she heard.

"Excuse me Mr. Livero, I just wanted to let you know I have some information as you requested. You remember, about Mr. and Mrs. Shields."

Davis looked up from his laptop at his assistant. _Finally…_

"Yes Gerri, what did you find out?"

"Well it's nothing major sir but for the first time in weeks Mrs. Shield's called the office today and asked his assistant if Mr. Shields had an open lunch hour. Stacy assumes that she'll be stopping by today to visit him."

"Hmm I wonder what her visit could pertain to. See that you find out." Davis turned his chair around to face the windows that provided a view of the skyline. He had called the private investigator but wouldn't be able to meet with him until the following day.

"Yes Mr. Livero." Gerri knew that she was dismissed so she went back to desk.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Serena greeted Darien as she entered his office.

"To what do I owe the surprise?" Darien asked because he really was surprised to see his wife, they hadn't made any plans for lunch. He was just going to grab something from the company cafeteria.

"I brought lunch from Lucca's. I hope you don't mind, I called Stacy earlier and she said you were available." She smiled holding out the bag from his favorite café.

"No, not at all come in we can eat in here." Darien motioned to the couch he had in the office. Part of him wanted to give her hug as thanks but aside from that hug she gave him when he showed up at her apartment she seemed pretty reserved.

"Great, I had them pack you a turkey pesto sandwich and those salt vinegar chips you like." She wrinkled her nose at the thought. She unpacked their lunch and motioned for him to sit next to her. The reason she decided to bring him lunch was because she had an ulterior motive. The receptionist from her obstetrician's office called to remind her that next week was her two-month check up.

"How has your day been?" Darien asked as he popped open a can of soda.

"Good, I was wondering if you knew what you were doing next Thursday."

"Well my assistant would know better than I would but I'll check, why?" He asked, curious to know what she had planned.

"I have an appointment with my obstetrician Dr. Hellerman and I wasn't sure if you'd be interested in coming along." Serena did that thing again with her wedding band, twisting it on her finger, which she caught herself doing a lot lately.

"Of course I'll be there." Darien replied, glad she was keeping him in the loop.

"Good. It's going to be next Thursday at 11:30am. You don't have to miss a whole work day though, I still plan on going in and just taking a long lunch." The pair continued to eat their lunch, Darien sharing with Serena the information from his budget meetings. Before long the lunch hour was nearing an end so he cleaned up while Serena prepared to walk back to her own office.

"Serena, thank you." Darien took her hand in his as he walked her to the elevators.

"What, for lunch? You don't have to thank me." Serena squeezed his hand, appreciating the gesture.

"Not only for that but for inviting me to your appointment." He looked into her blue eyes wishing he could read what was going on in her head.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me for that either." She was tempted to kiss him and almost did if it hadn't been for the ding of the elevator doors as they opened. _Saved by the bell…_ Serena entered the elevator feeling a tiny bit relieved and a tiny bit disappointed.

* * *

Davis exited his town car and into the building where the offices of Jonathan Devlin were located. He had instructed his driver to circle the block while he met with the private investigator.

"Mr. Livero it has been some time since you employed my services. What can I do for you?" Jonathan Devlin was tall with light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He had worked on several cases for Davis ranging from following business associates to personal friends. If he was a betting man Jonathan Devlin would bet that somewhere locked in a safe were files on every single person Davis Livero knew containing personal information he would one day find useful.

"I need information on Serena and Darien Shields. Their marriage has produced an inconvenience for me."

"How so?"

"DuMont Importing & Exporting is planning a partnership with Shields Inc. which would be very bad for my company and its shareholders. I need this not to happen and the only way to prevent it is to try and separate Serena and Darien."

"Is there a particular angle that you're looking at?"

"Darien Shields has quite the history as a ladies man one that doesn't ordinarily lend itself to marriage."

"I understand. I'll have a courier deliver weekly reports." Jonathan Devlin sat back in his chair as Davis Livero exited the office. He figured he'd get started immediately to see if there was anything he could find.

* * *

Darien was in the kitchen preparing dinner for himself and Serena. She had a late meeting with her father planned so Darien took it upon himself to make dinner, he didn't want to admit it to her but he had done some research online about pregnancy and wanted to make sure his wife was eating well and getting the necessary nutrients. He blushed just thinking about it, in three months he had gone from a bachelor who treated weeknights like weekends and now here he was preparing dinner for his wife and in seven months they would have a baby.

"Hi." Serena greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"You're just in time, dinner is almost ready. You can set the silverware." Darien smiled in response handing Serena the silverware. There was something very domestic about sitting down to dinner with her husband that made Serena aware of how empty her life had been. Sure she had her father and business but she had been so consumed with achieving success and helping her father put DuMont on top that she never stopped to realize what she had been missing. Now she was on her way to having a family but something stopped her from enjoying it all.

Serena was helping Darien put the dishes into the dishwasher when he asked her to accompany him to another fundraiser.

"This weekend? What's the event?" Serena asked. She wasn't really in the mood for fancy events but she was a supporter of many foundations and her father would surely want her to go with her new husband for the positive publicity.

"It's for the local children's hospital. I'm sorry its short notice, I didn't see it on my calendar until after you left this afternoon." Darien looked over at Serena as she closed up the dishwasher. He found her beautiful even doing the most menial of tasks and it scared him. Feelings for her were forming that he hadn't felt for any other woman. He hoped she'd agree to go with him to the event he wanted another reason to hold her in his arms again and he figured the event was the perfect excuse.

"I'd love to go." She replied.

Serena returned to her bedroom to work on some reports when she tossed aside her pen and portfolio to look into her closet. She went through her clothes looking for something appropriate to wear and found that she would need to get a new dress. Returning to her bed a thought popped into her head as she looked over to the empty side and wished Darien was there sitting with her. _Oh snap out of it Serena. _

* * *

"No, no, maybe, definitely not." Serena muttered to herself as she looked through the rack of evening gowns trying to find something to wear. She had yet to start gaining any pregnancy weight but she was starting to feel unlike herself, aside from the bouts of morning sickness she always felt ten degrees hotter than everyone else as if she was literally cooking a baby inside of herself.

"Since when have you gotten so picky?" A cheerful blonde asked her. It was her personal stylist Mina who worked at the department store and the only person Serena trusted for fashion advice. Serena laughed in response to what she said because it was true for some reason she was being overly picky of what to wear but she didn't want to say anything about the baby to anyone. Serena had known Mina for a few years, she was an occasional model and the times they had gone out together people would often ask if they were sisters.

"I just want to look…" Serena trailed off as she looked wistfully at another rack of dresses.

"...Beautiful? Elegant? Sexy?" Mina finished.

"Something like that. I sound so silly."

"Serena you are all those things. I think I might have just the thing for you in the back." Mina grinned leaving Serena to browse while she went and picked out just the right dress.

"Wow." Was all Serena could say as she studied her reflection. Mina was practically bouncing with excitement behind her in the private dressing room; she was mentally patting herself on the back. Serena was wearing a silk strapless floor length gown in a stunning shade of red. It had a corseted bodice with beading on the bust and a matching red silk belt that accentuated her still small waist. _I hope Darien likes it._

In appreciation of Mina's help Serena insisted on taking her to lunch where they talked about the upcoming fundraiser and Mina insisted Serena call her with Darien's reaction to the dress. Both women were completely oblivious to the man across the street taking photos of them using a telephoto lens.


	15. Andrew's Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note: **Apologies for taking so long between updates. As I stated before I had no idea where this story was going and given the chance I'd rewrite the first half entirely. Thank you to those who reviewed, added this to their different lists and who have taken the time to read this story. I greatly appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I do however own the plot and original characters that have been/will be introduced.

* * *

Serena wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper before flushing the toilet. She sat on the tiled bathroom floor with her back against the wall; her peaceful sleep had been interrupted with the need to vomit. _Morning sickness is horribly misleading._

A knock startled her; Darien entered the bathroom and looked down at his wife. He could hear her retching and felt bad. He took a washcloth off the shelf and dampened it, settling down beside her on the floor he handed it to her.

"Thanks." Serena replied as she took the wet cloth and cleaned up her face. Darien placed his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. They sat in silence and it wasn't until Darien looked down did he realize his wife had fallen asleep. Realizing that they couldn't sleep on the bathroom floor he carefully scooped her up and carried her to her room. He placed her gently on her bed and was about to leave when she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please." Serena whispered through a sleepy haze. She scooted over in the bed to make room for him. Darien slipped into the bed and gathered Serena into his arms. This was the closest they had been since that fateful night that got them into this situation. He didn't spend too much time thinking it over however as he was lulled to sleep by the sound of Serena's breathing.

Darien awoke earlier than usual, the sun had just risen but he was well aware that he wasn't in his own bed. He realized that Serena was tucked into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. He debated on whether or not he should move or stay and wait until she woke up, he decided to move and slip out while she was still sleeping. He didn't want to complicate things between them any further.

Serena stretched out her arms, she still felt a little queasy but the smell of coffee perked her up. She brushed her hair with her hands and put on her robe, going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Grimacing as she zipped up her skit she realized that her clothes were starting to feel a bit snug. Darien had left for the day earlier than usual. _He probably had an early morning meeting._ After getting ready Serena left their apartment deciding to take a cab to the office.

* * *

Jonathan Devlin was finding his assignment rather boring. Both Serena and Darien rarely diverted from their daily routine, which included: going to the office, occasional lunch meeting and then going home together. He wasn't sure what Davis had hoped he would uncover, neither one appeared to be having an affair or partaking in illegal activity. However it had only been a week since he was hired. He knew they would be attending a fundraiser the following evening where they would be interacting with all sorts of people. Devlin hoped the evening would be interesting.

* * *

Serena arrived to her office to see that her usual assistant Patsy was not sitting at her desk. Instead a tall brunette with green eyes occupied the seat.

"Good Morning Mrs. Shields." The brunette stood up with a pen and pad of paper in her hand. She wore her hair in a simple ponytail and towered over Serena's diminutive frame.

"Hi, who are you and where is Patsy?"

"I'm Lita. Patsy had a family emergency so I was called up from the temp pool to fill in. I hope that's okay." Lita and Serena shook hands. She could see that Lita was nervous so Serena gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. If you can track down where Patsy is I'd like to send her a bouquet of flowers." Serena picked up her mail and headed into her office with Lita following behind.

"Will do Mrs. Shields. If you need anything else just let me know." Lita returned to her desk.

The day went by quickly. Serena's father was out of town on a business trip so no meetings were scheduled until his return. At some point she would have to go on maternity leave she contemplated, however that was still months off. With her clothes beginning to feel snug she also had to fit in clothes shopping.

* * *

Andrew could tell Darien wasn't listening to him. For the last ten minutes he had been trying to go over budget projections, which usually captivated his interests, but today Darien might as well have been off in space.

Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere he tossed his report onto Darien's desk.

"Okay Darien, what gives?"

At the sound of the thick report hitting his desk Darien snapped his attention back to his friend and business associate.

"What? Sorry Andrew, I was thinking."

"Obviously." Andrew replied dryly. He motioned with his head for Darien to continue.

Sighing Darien pushed himself away from his desk and leaned back in his chair. "I think I'm beginning to fall in love with Serena."

Andrew couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. "You're falling in love with your wife? How bizarre." He deadpanned.

Darien however was not amused. It was one thing to think of his marriage as a business proposal, it allowed him to remain unemotionally involved but now Serena was pregnant and he was beginning to have deeper feelings for her. He was worried that allowing his emotions to come into play would only complicate things, but most of all he was worried she could never feel the same way.

"I admitted I cared about her and wanted to try and work things out beyond our contract but she never gave me an answer."

"Wow a woman not wanting to stay with a man who doesn't love her."

"There's more. Last night she asked me to hold her while she slept. It was innocent but it made me realize Andrew that I think she could be the one."

Andrew was surprised. In all the years he had known Darien he had never seen his friend so concerned with having feelings for a woman. It had been his idea for Darien to get married for the sake of his business reputation but he had no idea things would work out the way they had so far but he was pleased. Darien had been on his own for so long that Andrew thought it was wonderful if Darien fell in love, heck he was already married to the woman and she was having his child everything seemed to be falling into place.

"I think that's great. How do you think she feels about you?"

Darien rose from his chair and turned towards the window, his office having the perfect view of Serena's office building. He didn't know how she felt; he knew she cared about him but anything more than that she hadn't brought up.

"I don't know."

"Well then it's easy. You have to court her."

"Court her? I'm already married to her."

"I know that but you married her for business not love. If you think she could be it for you then you have to woo her, show her the charming man you can be. She already cares about you so you're halfway there especially if she's asking you to hold her while she sleeps which obviously means something."

There were plenty things that could go wrong Darien thought to himself. For years he went from woman to woman never letting himself get emotionally attached. Sure he could fall in love with her and she not reciprocate his feelings, which would hurt like hell, but now a child was in the picture. A child who could possibly be hurt by their actions, but Darien also knew that he had to take the chance.

"Okay Andrew, how do you woo your wife?"

* * *

During the last hour of the workday Serena had surfed the net looking up information on pregnancy and what to expect. It's how she knew that the exhaustion that had set in some time after lunch was a result of the pregnancy especially since it was due to her sleep being interrupted by 'morning sickness.'

"Mrs. Shields." Lita knocked on the open doorway leading into Serena's office. "I'm going to be leaving for the day. I wanted to see if there was anything you needed before I go. I can stay longer if you need me to."

"I'm fine Lita, thank you for everything you've done today. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Thank you Mrs. Shields, you have a good night too." Lita returned to her desk to pick up her things and left for the day. There was no word on when Patsy would be returning so she would be filling in as Serena's assistant for the foreseeable future.

Five minutes after Lita left for the day another knock interrupted Serena's online research. However this time it was her husband standing in the doorway. Looking handsome in his dark navy suit, tie loosened, jacket off and the sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up Darien looked every bit the welcome distraction.

"I was hoping I could take my beautiful wife out to dinner. Any place you want." Darien flashed her a smile.

As much as Serena wanted to take Darien up on his offer she wasn't feeling much like eating out. Food though sounded good, food and sleep.

"How about we grab take out instead? I'd really like to just throw on my pjs and climb into bed."

"We can do that too. Anything you want." Darien replied.

An hour later and the two had changed into their respective pajamas. They were sitting on the couch watching television; take-out containers littered the coffee table in front of them. Serena wanted to lean against Darien and rest her head against his shoulder but she didn't dare try. Things had been nice between them but she wasn't sure what their relationship was at that point. Sure they were married she thought but that didn't mean they were a couple. Did she want to be? Serena had never given Darien an answer when he asked her if they could try things for the sake of the baby. She wasn't sure what she wanted, she enjoyed spending time with him but she couldn't forget the kind of man he had been before they were married. He had a reputation for being a womanizer and men like that rarely changed.

Darien looked over at Serena and noticed she was doing that thing with her wedding band, twisting it around her finger as she often did when something was on her mind. It was a nervous tick that Darien found strangely endearing; he wondered what had her so worried. Their evening had been a quiet one but he was beginning to favor staying in with Serena over any night he used to spend out at trendy bars and nightclubs. In fact to Darien his womanizing days seemed like they had happened an entire lifetime ago. He thought back to what Andrew had told him earlier that day.

"Darien, she has to see that you've changed. That you aren't that selfish hedonist you used to be. You need to show Serena that you want to be with her as a husband and father for your child."

* * *

Devlin looked up at the windows of the apartment Serena and Darien shared. He had followed the couple from work to their home; they didn't make any unusual stops. Again he wondered just what Davis Livero expected to find out on the pair, neither one of them deviated from their routine. He was tempted to quit the job out of sheer boredom but Livero paid well and so far it was easy money. However to assuage his own curiosity Devlin decided he was going to have to dig a little deeper into Serena and Darien Shields's lives.


End file.
